


Once Upon A Christmas Carol

by CharlotteAshmore, FaerieTales4ever



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-05-11
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 42,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteAshmore/pseuds/CharlotteAshmore, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaerieTales4ever/pseuds/FaerieTales4ever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Henry decides to throw a town wide Christmas Party to help Gold regain his Christmas Spirit. Cover made by Emile Brown! COMPLETE!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Operation Scrooge

**  
**Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and all character's and familiar dialogue from the show belong to Disney/ABC and the show's brilliant creators and writers. No profit is being made from this just having fun with my favorite show.** **

**1**

**Operation Scrooge**

       Emma shuffled her way along Main Street, pulling her scarf up to her nose to block out the frigid December air. She couldn’t believe she had talked herself into this. The last time she’d gone Christmas shopping was, well, never. Snow, (Calling her that was strange, but calling her mom just wasn’t gonna happen…yet) had joked it was just because Emma had “an allergy to shopping,” as she put it. Which, the girl had to admit, was true.

       That wasn’t the sole reason why she’d never gone Christmas shopping though. As strange as it seemed, she’d never had any one to buy gifts for before. Growing up as an orphan had been tough on Emma Swan. She learned real quick that no one just handed things to her on a silver spoon. If she wanted something, she had to fight for it.

       Most of her Christmas’s ended up duds because of this. Once in awhile she would have a nice foster parent for the holidays who would spoil her with a new coat and maybe some candy in her stockings, but that was about it. She never grew up believing in things like Santa Claus, (although, if a town full of fairy tale characters could be dropped in the middle of Maine by an evil queen, who knew?) and only once did she ever get to bake cookies and she never helped decorate the Christmas tree; that was always the older kid’s jobs. She had said as much to Mary Margaret one night over hot coco, and when Mama Snow came back into existence, she was bound and determined to change that.

       Christmas music had been floating around the house since Thanksgiving, and back at home, lights were being lit both inside and outside the apartment complex. The cookie baking, house decorating marathon, which Henry had nicknamed Operation Tinsel, was to start tonight when she got home. Snow wanted to do it sooner, but Henry asked them to wait until he was home from school.  All this Christmas cheer was making the blonde’s head spin. Her son, on the other hand, was having a ball. “No one’s too old for Christmas Ma,” he’d told her when she claimed 28 was way past acceptable “Christmas enthusiasm” age.

       Emma smiled to herself in the cold morning air. Though she would never admit it, she was glad they were making a big fuss about the holiday. It was her first Christmas with Henry and everyone else’s first holiday since the curse. They deserved to go all out if they wanted to.

       It was also the reason Emma was out so early, heading to see her least favorite person in Stroybrooke. She didn’t want to do it, but Gold was the only one who could help her with this particular mission.  

       The door jingled as she stepped inside, stamping her feet and rubbing her hands together in an effort to stay warm.

       “Good morning Emma,” Belle greeted from behind the counter.

       “Hey, Belle,” Emma said, raising her eyebrow in surprise. “What are you doing here so early?”

                “Oh, Rumple hasn’t been feeling well, so I said I’d help out.”

       “Whoever it is, tell them to get the hell out of my shop!” came the pawnbroker’s voice from the back room.

       Belle frowned, “Don’t mind him,” she said, coming out from behind the counter as Emma begin to look around, scouring for the perfect gifts for her family, “He’s been in a bit of a mood lately. How can I help?”

       Emma chuckled, “More than usual?” she joked. Belle stared at her disapprovingly. She cleared her throat, “Right, so um, I’m looking for something to give my family for Christmas,” she admitted, blushing.

       “Christmas?” Belle asked confused, “What’s that?”

       Emma mentally face palmed herself. Of course Belle had no clue about Christmas. The girl had been locked up in an insane asylum for 28 years! The blonde racked her brain, trying to think of the best way to explain. “It’s um… it’s like this big holiday where everyone comes over and eats a lot and you light a tree and Santa comes and brings the kids gift’s and-“ she looked at Belle, realizing she had perplexed her even farther.

       “You hang lanterns from trees?” she asked, seeming both alarmed and intrigued, “but wouldn’t the fire burn them down?”

       Emma bit back a laugh. How in the world was she supposed to explain the entirety of Christmas to someone from a whole other world, which she knew nothing about in just one sentence? Then she had an idea. She set down the old fashioned suit she’d been thinking of buying for her father and dragged Belle toward the door. “Come on,” she said, “Snow will need all the help she can get with the decorations, and I’m sure she can explain it better than me,”

       Belle laughed as the cold air hit her in a whoosh, “If you say so.”    

* * *

       When they reached the apartment, Emma shook off her scarf and hat, and hung them on the rack by the front door. Then did the same for Belle.

        “I’m home,” she called, relishing the word as she said them. Like Christmas shopping and many other things, she never had a reason to say those words before and as odd as it was, she liked the way they felt on her tongue. They reminded her that as insufferable as they could be sometimes, she finally had a family to come home to.

       Snap out of it Swan, she thought to herself. She’d been having mushy thoughts a lot lately and it unnerved her. Emma Swan did not do mushy. Period. She led Belle into the kitchen, where Mary Margaret was pulling a freshly baked batch of cookies out of the oven. Emma reached for one, but Snow swatted her hand away.

       “Hot,” she said sternly. Emma just smiled.

       “I tried that too,” Henry smiled from his flour-covered place behind the counter. “Grams did the same thing to me.”

       “Hey kid,” Emma said, ruffling his hair affectionately. “I hope you don’t mind Mary Margaret, I brought over an extra pair of hands to help with the decorating,” She gestured to Gold’s wife.  

       Snow quickly removed her oven mitts and wiped her hands on her apron. “Of course not,” she said, smiling as she pulled Belle into a hug. “We need all the help we can get.”

       Belle grinned, “I’ve never celebrated Christmas before. Emma tells me you light trees on fire?”

       Snow giggled as she separated from her friend, “Not exactly. David’s in the living room lighting the tree now, we can join him while we wait for the cookies to cool.” Belle nodded enthusiastically and Snow followed her as she made her way to the couch. “Where’s Gold? I thought you two were inseparable since the wedding,” she joked.

       Belle giggled, “He’s been a bit under the weather lately. He’s back at the shop, resting.”

       “Oh, yeah,” Emma called from the kitchen, “What’s up with Gold the Grouch? He didn’t sound sick.”

       Something’s wrong with Gold?” Snow asked, turning to look at her friend.

       Henry laughed at his mother’s joke. This time, Belle joined in. “I’m really not sure,” she answered honestly as Emma and Henry came into the living room baring five steaming cups of coco.

       “To keep out the cold,” Emma smiled, handing a cup to Belle and then her mother, setting down the third for David when he was done with the tree.

       “Thanks,” Belle said, blushing as the hot steam warmed her cheeks. “Anyway, to answer you’re question Snow, he said he hasn’t been feeling well lately, although the only thing I noticed that was wrong with him is his old temper seems to have made a comeback.”

       “Oh?”

       “Yes, all he’s done for the past week is grumble from the back of his shop. He was going to close it today, until I decided to come in and help.”

       “Why would he want to close it so close to the holidays?” Snow asked.

       Belle shrugged “It seems the closer we get to this…Christmas, is that what it’s called?”

       All four of the others nodded approvingly.

       “Ok,” Belle smiled, “It seems the closer it comes, the happier everyone else is, the grumpier he is.”

       “Sound’s like a regular Ebenezer Scrooge to me,” Emma laughed. She was met with four blank stares.

       Seriously? she thought. You people are fairytale characters and haven’t heard of Ebenezer Scrooge?  “None of you have heard of A Christmas Carol?” she asked, “Henry?”

       The kid looked at her and thought hard, “Is that the one about the guy who is really selfish and gets visited by ghosts on Christmas Eve?”

       Emma smiled, “You got it kid.”

       “Oooh that’s a good one! You’re right, Mr. Gold does sound like Scrooge,” he smiled, “We should help him.”

       Emma chuckled; this didn’t surprise her a bit. “And how do you suppose we do that?”

       “’Scuse me!” David, interjected laughing, “confused Prince in the room. What are you two babbling about?”

       Emma smiled, “You wanna tell ‘em kid?”

        Henry’s eyes lit up, “Yeah! Come on Gramps, come sit.”

       David chuckled and abandoned the still tangled Christmas lights, “Ok sport,” he said, picking up the still warm coco plopping himself on the couch, “lay it on us.”

       Henry was bouncing up and down in excitement, “Ok, Sso there’s this guy right? And he’s a really rich businessman, but he’s also really selfish. He hates Christmas because he has no family to spend it with, and his only friend, and business partner, um, Jack?” he looked at Emma for confirmation.

       “Jacob,” she corrected, “Jacob Marley”

       “That’s it!” Henry said, “Anyway he died on Christmas Eve.”

       “Ouch,” said David, playing along.

       “I know, right? So the year after he dies, Scrooge becomes even more selfish, and when he doesn’t let his best employee, Bob Crachet, off for Christmas, Marley comes to visit him.”

       Snow’s eyes widen in faux anticipation, but she’s really enjoying seeing her grandson become so animated with his story telling.

       Henry smiles at his Grandma’s reaction and continues eagerly, “Marley tells Ebenezer he’s too selfish, and that if he doesn’t do something soon, he’ll end up like him, covered in heavy changes representing all the bad stuff he did during his life.”

       This time it was Belle who gasped. Henry giggled.

       “At First Scrooge thinks he’s hallucinating. Ghosts aren’t real. Jacob tells him he’ll be visited by three sprits that night; the Ghosts of Christmas, Past, Present, and Future. If he can learn to change his ways by the next day, he won’t end up like Marley.”

       “So all we need to do is find a bunch of ghosts to kidnap Gold?” asked David skeptically.

       “No!” Henry laughed, “The ghost’s showed Scrooge the man he used to be, before he became obsessed with money, and Scrooge realized he could change back. I remember dad telling me one time that Christmas was the day Gold chose his powers over him and broke the deal. If we can get Gold and his son to have a good Christmas together, he’ll be happy again.” Henry beamed at the adults.

       Emma wanted to tell him that it was probably going to be a little more complicated than that, but she couldn’t spoil his fun. “And how would we do that?” she asked instead.

       Henry thought about it. “What if, we have a huge town wide Christmas Party, then everyone could be in on it, and Mr. Gold would see how great Christmas really is!”

       Snow perked up, “You know, it’s been a while since we had a good party. I’m in.”

       “We’re all in kid,” David said, winking at Emma.

       “Great,” Henry smiled, “We can call it, Operation Scrooge!”

       Emma sat back and smiled at her son, this sure was going to be an interesting Christmas.

 

 

 


	2. Codename: Gingerbeard

**Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and all character's and familiar dialogue from the show belong to Disney/ABC and the show's brilliant creators and writers. No profit is being made from this just having fun with my favorite show.**

**2**

**Codename: Gingerbread**

       After nearly an hour of her son bouncing off the walls out of excitement for the party, Emma begin to worry.  How were they supposed to pull something as extravagant as a town-wide Christmas party together in five days? That was quite the task to take on. The blonde also wondered if a party would be enough to lift the grumpy old pawnbroker from his current slump. She doubted as much, but hated to spoil her kid’s fun.

       “Why don’t we have it on New Years?” she suggested mildly.

       Henry’s face went slack immediately, and his bottom lip stuck out in a small pout, “But mom!”

       “Not, cancel it,” she assured him, “Just postpone it. That way, everyone can have ten days to get ready, instead of five.”

       But Henry had vetoed the idea quicker than she could say Christmas cookies. “It won’t do any good if he doesn’t have Christmas Spirit in time for Christmas,” he insisted, “Besides, it’s our first Christmas as a family, and I want it to be special.” When he’d followed up that already sentimental comment with his best puppy dog eyes, his Ma hadn’t stood a chance.

       She rolled her eyes indulgently, allowing a small smile to escape. He was just so damn cute! “All right, kid, you win.” she sighed.

       “Yes!” he whooped, pumping his fist in the air. The whole room laughed.

       “Well,” Snow said from her perching spot on the couch next to David. “If we’re going to do this, we’ve got a lot of work ahead of us. We’ll need invitations and food and decorations, and presents, and music and-”

       “And a location.” David interrupted, chuckling at his wife’s enthusiasm.  

       “Right,” Snow giggled, blushing sheepishly.

       “Where in the world are we going to find a place big enough to fit the whole town?” Emma asked skeptically, raising an eyebrow.

       “My mom can book Town Hall,” Henry volunteered.

       All the adults glanced at each other uneasily. Regina had been trying to change, but there were numerous people in town that still held some pretty large, vindictive grudges against the former Queen. No one was quite sure what would happen if they asked for her help. If people found out, they might think she was up to something and come at her en mass. Some thought she deserved whatever she got, but they had all agreed to try and keep her safe-for Henry’s sake. Personally, Emma thought the whole thing was being over exaggerated.  Hell, the blonde would be the first to admit she didn’t trust Regina. She was certainly a snake, but that didn’t mean she had to be burned at the stake, did it? But then again, she’d only known Madam Mayor, not the Evil Queen. That was still too hard for her to wrap her head around.

       Seeing the hesitant looks on his family’s faces, Henry huffed loudly and stomped his foot in frustration, “C’mon guys!” he pleaded, “I know she’s done some horrible things, but she’s trying to change, I know it. When I said I wanted this Christmas to be special, I meant for the whole family. That includes my mom.”

       Snow and David exchanged nervous glances, unsure how to discourage their grandson from his current plan without upsetting him. Finally, Charming bent down so they were eye-level with each other, “Look bud,” he said calmly, “we know you love your mom, but-“

       “But we just don’t think her helping us would be the best idea,” Snow continued gently, “she’s still a little…unstable,” she winced using that word but couldn’t think of another way to say it. “We just don’t want anyone getting hurt.”

       Henry clenched his fists at his sides, “What wrong with you guys?” he asked incredulously, “I asked you to throw a party for The Dark One and you said yes without a second thought,” he glared at Emma and his grandparents, “but when I ask if Regina, the woman who raised me for the past eleven years can help, that’s when you look at me like I’m crazy?” He raised his eyebrow as if to say Seriously? Emma almost laughed at how much his expression mirrored the one his adoptive mother had given her so often when Henry first brought her to town. “You already kept me away from her since August and she hasn’t done a thing, can’t I at least see her for the holidays?” he pleaded.  

       “Kid’s got a point,” Emma shrugged.

       “Emma-“ Snow cautioned, but the blonde ignored her.

       “We can ask your mom for help-“ she said.

       “Yes!” he enthused, hugging her, “Thanks Ma!”

       Emma chuckled softly, “but I’m going with you. Just in case,” her parents frowned, but Emma didn’t care. Henry was right, his mom was trying to change; Emma had seen it. And, if all the kid wanted for Christmas was to have his whole family together, they should at least give it a shot.

       Before they left, Henry gave the rest of the group their assignments. Belle’s job was to find Bae and convince him to come to the party. Neal had grown close with Belle since the wedding, even going so far as to call her Mom, which everyone knew made Belle ecstatic. He and his father however, were still on rocky territory. Henry was counting on the beauty to get him on board; otherwise, the plan for the party would be ruined.

       David had to convince Granny to make the food, though Henry asked him not to let Granny do the baked goods. (“Granny’s are great, but Mom’s are better.”) Emma had told her father on the sly to ask Granny for a few pies, just in case Regina didn’t agree. Snow was going to follow him, because she and Ruby were going to be in charge of the invitations. Ruby was known as the town gossip, so Henry knew word about the party would spread like wildfire.

       “What about me?” Emma asked. She was already taking him to Regina’s, but he’d asked her to just drop him of and leave him with a walkie-talkie. At first, she’d been dead set against it, but once Henry pointed out how much easier it would be for his mom to listen if Emma wasn’t there to scrutinize her every move, the blonde had a hard time arguing; though she made him promise to radio her if anything went wrong.

       “You get to get the decorations,” Henry smiled.

       Oh great. Emma thought, back to see Gold. “Why is that my job?” she whined.

       “Because you’re the best at finding things. We can’t let Gold know what we’re planning or it will ruin the surprise.”

       Emma groaned, but agreed.

* * *

       Now, the two of then were shuffling down Miffin Street, practically running to stay warm.

       “Tell me again why we can’t just drive to your mom’s house?” Emma gripped, breathing labored slightly from the cold.  

       “’Cause she knows I don’t drive a yellow bug and -no offense Ma- but every time she sees you, she’s convinced your going to take her to jail.”

       “Ouch,” Emma said. She was a bit offended, but couldn’t really blame Regina. All anyone had done since the curse broke was praise Emma for saving them, and try to think of the perfect way to punish the Evil Queen for her crimes. And, until Henry convinced her otherwise, the blonde was ashamed to say she’d gone along with it. The woman had kept her from her family for 28 years; she’d be lying if she said that didn’t piss her off. It was beyond strange to think that after a lifetime alone, she finally had, not just a family, a whole freaking town that cared about her. Still she couldn’t help but think that had it not been for Regina, she could’ve had that her whole life instead of fighting her way through, wondering if she’d ever find someone to love her.

       But the brunette was also the woman who cared for her son when she couldn’t. Emma knew that Henry’s life hadn’t been perfect, but from what he told her, before her son found out about the curse, he and his mom had been really close. The blonde was jealous in that way. She never got to see Henry’s first steps, or hear his first word, or watch him smear cake all over himself on his first birthday. She still didn’t know what to do if he were ever to get sick, or how to best calm his nightmares. Regina had been there for everything.  

       “We’re here, Ma!” Henry’s enthusiasm knocked Emma out of her somber thoughts. She smiled; it would be good for the kid to see his mom again. He never said anything, but it was obvious by the way his face lit up as they rounded the corner to the Mayoral mansion that he’d missed her.

       “Ok kid,” she said bending down and looking at him sternly, “I hope everything goes well, but remember-“

       “Don’t be disappointed if she says no,” the boy deadpanned rolling his eyes, “I know Ma. Don’t worry, it’ll be fine.”

       “Alright,” Emma sighed, “radio me when you’re on the way home and I’ll meet you back at the apartment.”     

       “Got it,“ Henry beamed, giving her a quick squeeze around the waist before bouncing up the steps to the house, “Love you,” he called, waving.

       “Love you too,” Emma smiled as she turned and made her way toward the pawnshop. She was still nervous about leaving Henry with Regina, but she had a feeling he’d be fine. At least his suggestion to go in alone meant she only had to deal with one grouchy ex-sorcerer who hated her guts. Given recent events, that almost sounded peaceful.

* * *

       Henry cautiously mounted the steps of his mom’s front porch. He almost rang the doorbell, but his hand just hovered above the button.

       When his Gramma had given him the fairytale book, back when she was Mary Margret, he’d thought almost nothing of it. The night before, he’d mistakenly come across his adoption papers while looking in the attic for some of his old baby clothes that he was supposed to bring to class for a presentation about his best childhood memory. He’d been looking for his old snow suit, planning to talk about the first time his mom took him sledding, when he was five. Henry had knocked over a box of papers by accident, and found his adoption certificate among the files while cleaning. He was so mad at his mother that day. Saying he’d always felt different and asking her why she didn’t tell him. Something changed in Regina then. She lost her temper as soon as he’d said the word adopted. She had tried to insist it didn’t matter, that she was his mother…but the way she’d said it. She’d ripped the papers from his hand and shouted and ranted that it wasn’t any of his business.

       That was what angered him the most. It was his business and he didn’t understand why she didn’t want to tell him the truth. Until the book.

       At first, he’d thought it was just an ordinary fairytale book that Miss. Blanchard had given him to cheer him up. He’d always been fond of her, and she’d obviously noticed he was having a bad day. But the more he looked at the stories, the more similarities he saw, not just with his mom and the Queen (They even have the same name he remembered thinking) but with everyone in town. He was still mad when he’d first started reading, and the more he learned, the madder he got.

       Now standing at the door of the house that he’d called home for the past 11 years, he was scared. Not of The Evil Queen, but of his mom. He hadn’t seen he in months. He had treated her so badly since Emma broke the curse. At first it was because he was angry, but the last words she said to him before hiding out in the mansion had lingered in the back of his mind. No matter what you think, no matter what anyone tells you; I do love you. He’d remembered the tears streaming down her face and the pleading look in her eyes just before she turned and bolted out of the hospital room. Until that moment, he truly thought she hated him ever since he got the book.

       Eventually, his desires had won over. He didn’t care that she was evil. He missed his mom. About a month after he moved in with his grandparents, he snuck out for the first time. Regina was cautious at first, but as soon as he realized that Henry was sincere, they’d spent many happy afternoons together.

       Four months ago, that all came crashing down. Henry had been careless; Emma and David had worked a late shift at the station and caught Regina with her son as they were coming back from a late night ice cream stop. Emma was mad, not at the fact that he was with his mom, but that he’d snuck out to be with her. His grandfather however… That was the first time Henry had truly seen him furious. In seconds he’d drawn his sword (which he felt compelled to carry absolutely everywhere since regaining his memories) and pinned Regina to the wall. Despite Henry’s protests that nothing was wrong, he’d uncharacteristically threatened her life, something his grandson never thought he would see Prince Charming do, and dragged Henry away, hardly letting him out of his sight since then. Henry wondered what his mother thought of him. He sure hopped she didn’t think he hated her again since he hadn’t been able to see him in so long. What would she think of him showing up here unannounced? Did she even want to see him? He almost turned around and headed home, but then he remembered how much he’d had to protest just to see her. He wasn’t just going to leave, in spite of his fluttering stomach. He took a deep breath and rang the bell.

* * *

       Regina sat inside, nursing her bitter feelings over a glass of cider. This time last year, she and Henry would be baking Christmas cookies. Out of habit, she’d even went and bought all the ingredients for Henry’s favorite- homemade gingerbread. Though he’d grown up quickly, decorating gingerbread men and making gingerbread houses was still one of his favorite holiday traditions. Or it used to be.

       After the curse broke, Regina wasn’t sure what kind of relationship she would have with her son. She knew she’d done some awful things, and she honestly couldn’t blame the town when they’d finally forced her into hiding. But of all the roles she’d played in her life; daughter, lover, wife, Evil Queen, the most important one to her had always been mother. She’d truly tried her hardest to be a good mother to Henry, but as he often said, she didn’t know how to love very well. Not that she’d ever had a good example to follow.  A few months ago, she thought there might be a shot at mending her relationship with her son. When Henry had had first shown up on her door step last March, only two months after he’d moved in with the Charmings, Regina wasn’t sure what to think. But as soon as he’d said “I love you”- the first time he’d said that since Mary Margaret had given him that damned book that help break the curse- she decided to take a chance. For a while, Regina was extremely, unimaginably, happy. She may have still been the Evil Queen to Storybrooke, but to her son, she was simply, finally, just mom.

       She should’ve known it wouldn’t last. Nothing good in her life ever does.      

 Suddenly, the doorbell rings, jolting her from her stupor. Who could that be?” she wonders, reluctantly setting down her glass before getting up. “Henry?” she asks when she sees her son standing uncomfortably on the other side of the door.

       “Hey mom,” he waves awkwardly, looking down at his feet.

       Regina stares at him for a minute. What’s he doing here? She hadn’t heard from him in four months, ever since his grandfather Charming dragged him away. She was sure they’d poisoned his mind again, that he hated her. So then, why was he standing on her porch, looking like a lost puppy? “Honey…I…what are you doing here?”

       Henry blushed, “Can I come in?” he asked bashfully, blowing out puffs of cold air. It was only then that she realized how cold it was; Henry’s lips were practically turning blue.

       “Oh, of, of course,” she stuttered slightly, stepping aside so he could enter the warmth of his, her, house. She was still suspicious as to why he’d finally showed up, but she certainly wasn’t going to let her son freeze to death.

       Henry smiled tentatively and bounded into the house. Regina fought the urge to cringe as icy water droplets from his coat dripped across the floor as he walked to hang it up. Almost as if he were just coming back from school.

       As if it were any other day and the curse had never happened.

       As if all Regina was, and all she would ever be, was Mom.

       The mayor knew it was ridiculous, that she was reading way too far into this. But as simple of an act as that was, it made the former Queen smile. Because she knew it meant there was hope.

       Henry turned and looked at her shyly, wincing when he noticed the water trail on the floor. “Sorry,” he murmured apologetically, but his mother surprised him by shrugging indifferently.

       “It’s fine,” she assured him. There was an awkward pause before she asked, “So, uh, what are you doing here, honey? I thought…well I haven’t heard from you since…” she trailed off, unable to meet his gaze.

       Henry’s face immediately softened and he inched closer to his mother, just then realizing that she was just as unsure about all of this as he was. “I’m so sorry,” he pleaded, hoping he could make her understand. “I know I should have kept in touch, but except for school, Grandma and Grandpa practically had me on lockdown.”

       Regina gulped down a lump of distaste at hearing her son refer to her once archenemies as his grandparents, but like it or not, and Regina chose not, they were his family too. “You could’ve written, or tried to call,” Regina said. She was glad to know that Henry didn’t hate her, but it stung a little that he only seemed to want her if she could be there in person.

       “I wanted to call,” Henry told her, “but, I was afraid they’d find out and blame you,” Regina’s face relaxed a bit, “and,” he added sheepishly, “since you live so close, I honestly didn’t think of writing letters,” he glanced down at his shoes for a minute before looking up at his mom, who smiled.

       “Well,” she reasoned, “you’re here now.”

       Henry beamed and gave his mom a quick hug. She was surprised, but gladly returned it, “I missed you,” he mumbled into her.

       The warm glow that had taken shape in Regina the moment Henry stepped into the foyer grew and she ruffled his hair affectionately. “I’m missed you too.” They stayed there for a few seconds longer before Regina separated and lead him into the living room. “Now,” she said, settling on the couch next to him, “there must be a reason you came here other than to tell me you missed me, right?” Henry nodded, his cheeks turning slightly pick as he realized how well he knew her. Regina laughed lightly at her sons expression, Henry smiled, he was glad to see her happy. “Well, go on then,” she prompted. “What is it?”

       The young boy bit his lip nervously before quickly filling her in, “We can’t have the party without a place to host it,” he finished in a rush, “Will you help?” he held his breath as he waited for her reaction.

        Regina sat there contemplating. One the one hand, why would she want to help any of them; after all, she knew most of the town still hated her. They only came to find her when they wanted something. Why should she give them that satisfaction? But on the other… it was Henry’s only Christmas wish. And if it worked, she was guaranteed at least one happy day with her son, albeit a bit of an awkward one given that it would be the first time most of the townspeople would see her since the curse. Still, Henry was worth it. “All right,” she decided, “I’ll do it.”

       Henry jumped up and wrapped his arms around Regina, “You’re the best Mom!”

       Regina laughed and blinked away a few happy tears. It amazed her how much such a simple act could please her son, and it was the first time he’d called her Mom in what seemed like ages.

       They sat there for a while in comfortable silence, before Henry’s stomach started to rumble, “Oops,” his cheeks pinked in embarrassment, “guess I forgot about lunch.”

       Regina smiled, “Would you like me to make you something honey?”

       Henry licked his lips, food at home was fine, but if it was anything other than breakfast, it was mostly take out. He missed his mom’s cooking. “Do you have any left over lasagna?” he asked, his eyes twinkling at the mention of his favorite food.

       “I think we might be able to whip something up,” she said, leading him into the kitchen.

       As Regina went to warm the leftovers, Henry inspected the items left out on the counter, “Are- are these gingerbread ingredients?” he asked hopefully as Regina handed him his plate.

       His mom’s eyes widened, slightly taken aback. She’d forgotten she left those on the counter. “I, uh, well,” she stuttered, embarrassed that Henry now knew she’d been holding out hope for them to continue their old holiday tradition, “Yes, I suppose they are.” She dared look up at him, fearing her son would be too old for their cookie baking silliness.

       Instead, her son beamed up at her, “Awesome!” he practically shouted, “Can we start baking now?” he asked eagerly.

       Regina smiled joyfully, pulling her son in for a side hug, “Of course dear, I’d love that.”

       Henry opened the various ingredients while his mom gathered the baking tools. When he was younger, Regina would poor the ingredients and Henry would mix; this time, they split the work evenly.

       Everything was going perfectly; that is, until Henry undid a new bag of flour. A white puffy cloud shot out of the bag covering Henry’s face, his mother’s skirt, and every once clean space on the counter.         

       The boy winced, waiting for his mother to scold him. She hated messes in her kitchen. But once again, he supposed her by letting out the first genuine belly laughed he’d heard in a long time. Then she balled up some flour in her hand and tossed it all over her son.

       The flour war was on.

       For the rest of the afternoon mother and son were in their own little world, making up for all the time they’d lost in the curse. They baked and decorated, watched those classic, cheesy Christmas specials like they had every year since Henry was a baby, and simply enjoyed each other’s company. Henry had still yet to ask his mother about all those baked goods for the party, but after all the fun they’d had today, he doubted she’d say no. So for now, he simply curled into her and sighed contentedly on the couch.

     Phase one of Operation Scrooge was complete. And he had his mom back for Christmas. Santa had answered his biggest Christmas wish, and it wasn’t even December 25th. He couldn’t wait to see what else was in store for the holidays.   


	3. Tangled Light, Tangled Family

 

**Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and all character's and familiar dialogue from the show belong to Disney/ABC and the show's brilliant creators and writers. No profit is being made from this just having fun with my favorite show.**

**  
3**

**Tangled Lights, Tangled Family**

       Two days later, on the eve of Christmas Eve, Belle slowly made her way up the three flights of stairs in the compound down the street from Granny’s that led to her stepson’s apartment. After they were married, Belle had invited Balefire to come and live with her and Rumple, but he had politely declined, saying he did not want to get in their way of having a life together as newlyweds. Belle suspected it had more to do with the fact that he still resented his father for abandoning him all those years ago, and by the looks father and son constantly gave each other, she thought she was right.

       When the brunette reached apartment 34C, she paused before reaching toward the buzzer. She and Bae were close, that much was true. So true, in fact, that she was the only one who could call him his given name without him flinching. His stepmother knew that her son struggled with coming to terms with any of his fairytale past, and the name only reminded him of what he had tried for so long to out run. That’s why she was dreading having this particular talk. She had to tread light around such a sensitive subject and Belle knew that no matter how she posed the upcoming conversation, it would start out well. She could only hope Neal wouldn’t kick her out the minute he learned the real nature of her visit.

       Baring that happy thought in mind, she took a deep breath, squared her shoulders, and pushed the buzzer.

* * *

       “Hey, Mom,” Neal smiled, opening the door wider once her realized who it was.

       Belle smiled. Then she noticed his clothes and couldn’t keep herself from giggling. His hair was sticking out in every direction and he wore smiley face boxer shorts with a Mickey Mouse t-shirt that was two sizes too big.

       He looked down, suddenly embarrassed, “Yeah,” he blushed, “Sorry about this…I, uh, wasn’t expecting company,”

       “I can’t see that,” Belle chuckled. Then she looked at him, “May I come in?”

       “Sure,” Neal looked surprised, but stepped aside so she could pass.

       Belle walked in, stepping over piles of clothes on her way. When was the last time he cleaned?” she wondered.

       “So, uh, don’t take this the wrong way, but it’s kinda weird that you’re here,” Neal said while sliding his hands into his pockets, the movement a nervous habit. “You don’t usually come to my apartment… actually you never have,” he said, wearing an awkward smile. “I don’t really see you unless you’re with Gold… got a bomb to drop?” he asked, half joking, half serious.

       Belle shifted on semi clean chair she’d found to sit on, not able to meet his gaze. She didn’t know how this was going to pan out, so she figured she might as well just say it, “What are you doing for Christmas?” she asked nervously.    

       Neal looked at her for a second, Uh oh he thought, here it comes.

       He loved Belle, he really did, but this was the first Christmas he was actually excited about in the past…well he really didn’t know how long. Just a nice, quiet holiday with his kid and… and Emma. They were on friendlier terms, for Henry’s sake. Understandably though, she didn’t fully trust him yet. Nonetheless, he was looking forward to December 25th. He wondered, only now, just what he might have roped himself into by inviting his stepmother in to chat.

        “With any luck, spending the day with my kid… if Emma doesn’t mind me crashing her Christmas,” he said hopefully. “Why?” he asked, his forehead wrinkled in question.

       “Well, uh, Henry noticed his grandpa...that is Rumple… he wants to have a party to cheer Rumple up and well, he’d really like it if you were there.” Belle finally looked at him and shifted anxiously, waiting for his answer.

       “A party, huh?” Neal questioned, while walking across the room, grabbing some dirty clothes along the way. “What kind of party?” he fought the urge to wince. This would be interesting. The Dark One didn’t usually do parties, especially since, knowing Henry, this one was probably meant to be a surprise. But looking at Belle again, he smiled, because he knew his father would do anything for his wife and grandson. Not like he did for me a little voice in the back of his mind chirped, but he chose to ignore it. “I’m guessing he isn’t planning it alone? Emma and her parents in on it?”

       “Well, it’s a um, Christmas party.” the brunette looked around, wishing she had a task like laundry to distract her, “For the whole town actually. So yeah, they’re in on it. What...what do you think? Will you come?”

       Neal threw a pile of dirty clothes to the hamper before looking to Belle and saying, “Yeah, guess so… I mean that’s where Henry will be, right? As long as Emma’s okay with it.” It was Christmas after all, so he might as well give it a shot. And it was the only way he could spend the day with his son soo… Guess I’m going a party, he thought ruefully.

       Belle mentally, wiped her brow; this had been easier than she thought, “Thanks Bae,” she said, crossing the room to give him a big hug, “Henry will be so happy you said yes.” As will your father, she added, but decided to keep that thought to herself.

       With a smile, Neal wrapped his arms around his stepmother. “Wouldn’t miss another Christmas with my kid. Missed too many already… you sure Emma’s okay with it?”

       Belle hugged her stepson tighter, “Henry doesn’t blame you for that,” she assured him. “And yes, Emma is on board with whatever will make her son happy.”

       “Okay, well then I guess we’ll all see each other at the party… should be interesting… seeing my father at a holiday party… it’ll be a Christmas no one forgets,” he joked, trying to make light of the situation. Trying to hide the fact that he didn’t care all that much to spend the special day with the man who let him grow up an orphan

       “It sure will be interesting,” Belle released him from her grasp and gave him a thin smile. She saw right through his words, but he was willing to try. And that was a start, “See you on Christmas Bae,” she smiled, walking backward toward the door.

       “Yup,” Neal agreed, a smile on his face as he shut the door behind her, “See you soon mom”

* * *

       “How in the hell are these lights so tangled every freaking year?” Emma groaned in frustration, “They weren’t this tangled when Mary Margaret put them away last year!”

       Charming laughed, “Honestly?  I have absolutely no idea.”

       It had been Emma’s job to get the decorations, but apparently, Storybrooke Mary Margaret was a bit of a Christmas fanatic. They had an attic full of ornaments and other festive knick-knacks; way more than they would ever use in the apartment. She had helped Emma and David take a few boxes to town hall that morning. Henry had spent the winter soltice at Regina’’s house and informed them the next day that his mom had agreed to both bake and book Town Hall for the party. That’s where he was now, baking, as Regina insisted she needed all the help she could get. She wanted to do most of the baking the old fashioned way, magic free that is, so naturally her son dove right in when she asked for assistance.  

       Emma was happy for Henry; she knew just by the sound of his voice how glad he was to have Regina back in his life, for however long it lasted. Now she sat in the biggest room of the hall with her father, trying unsuccessfully to untangle a hopelessly knotted ball of Christmas tree lights, even bigger than the ones David had worked on in the house, to decorate the massive tree that Gepetto had brought as an unexpected contribution. Clearly Snow and Red had done their job, because the whole town was abuzz about the upcoming party.

       “Arg!” she groaning throwing them down in frustration, “Why couldn’t we just buy one of those fancy pre-lit trees? One of my foster families had one, and from the looks of it, it was much less work.”

       Her father abandoned the box of ornaments he’d been sorting and came to sit by her, “Mind if I try?”

       “Knock yourself out,” Emma said, relieved to thrust the yarn-like light ball into his hands. She didn’t even notice his expression change. The way it always did when she talked about her other families.

       Emma was bent over the box of ornaments, finishing the job he’d stopped in order to help her, when she heard David ask, “What was it like?”

       The blonde paused, halfway bent down to pick up another ornament, to make sure she understood him. The question was barely a mumble, but she was pretty sure she knew what he meant. Aw shit she thought. She did not want to get into this. Instead, she tried to stall, “What was what like?” she asked, her back still turned toward him as she pretended to play dumb.

       “Emma,” Charming chided.

       Even with her back turned, she could sense the eye roll he was giving her. Still, she did not acknowledge him.

       Her father sighed, “Look, you don’t have to tell me,”

       Emma exhaled loudly, glad that he wasn’t going to push her. That was the biggest difference between her parents -man that was still so weird to say, even in her head- Snow would push and push, desperately wanting to know much more than her daughter was ready to give. Most of their mother-daughter conversations usually let Emma either boiling angry that her mother had to know absolutely everything right that friggin’ second, or raw and exposed, something she had no desire to be. David, on the other hand, understood that these things took time. Years of trust issues didn’t just disappear over night. Se needed time to adjust, and he seemed to accept that. Better than his wife anyway.

       “But we do want to know, ok? I want to know. It doesn’t have to be now, but eventually… Even if it will hurt, I want to know what your life was like before…all this.”

       Emma groaned and finally turned around. Unfortunately, it looked like today was going to be one of those days where her father would do what she would call, “killing her with kindness”. He would act like it wasn’t a big deal, like it didn’t matter if he knew just then, but something in his expression would make her tell him anyway. “Do we really have to do this now?” she huffed, slightly irritated.

       Charming smirked. She was caught; hook, line, sinker, and he knew it. “If it would help, I could tell a story too,” he suggested mildly.

       Emma resisted the urge to grin. Was he really trying to tempt her with story time? It sure looked like it. The blonde would never give her father the satisfaction of knowing this, but she was as interested as knowing about his life as a prince- even if it was a fairytale to her- as he was to get to know her. She pretended to contemplate for a few minutes; not wanting him to know his tactic had worked. Her face betrayed her though, lips curling into a small smile when she huffed “Fine,” acting like it was a big deal for her to accept his offer, “but you have to go first.”

       David’s smile widened as Emma came to sit next to him, taking a smaller, slightly less tangled light ball and pulling it into her lap. “I think that can be arranged. What do you want to know?”

       Hmm. What did she want to know? Emma thought, absentmindedly working a particularly difficult knock as her mind wondered. She knew she didn’t want to go too deep, not at a time of year when everyone was supposed to be cheerful. She also knew that whatever question she chose to ask her father, she would only have to answer herself later, so she figured it best to think of the story she was going to tell before she divulged a question to David. After racking her brain for a good, less than depressing tale to tell- they were there for sure, but few and far between -she finally asked, “What’s you’re best Christmas memory from back home?”

       Charming smiled, it was much more of a sentimental question than he’d expected from his usually tight-lipped daughter. He didn’t know much about her yet, but he knew enough to figure out that the life they sentenced her to after he put her in that wardrobe had been far from the one she was supposed to have had as a princess. He knew it was hard for her to remember her past, so he was willing to take whatever she wanted to give.

       “Alright then, lets see… well, we didn’t really have Christmas back home, although, I think that might change if we ever go back, so mine isn’t a specific memory, but more a holiday,” he started.

       “So, what did you guys do?”

       “Well,” Charming thought, “Our biggest celebration was the winter solstice. Every year on the twenty first of December there was a big party. Each village would set up a big tree in Town Square with all kinds of homemade ornaments and trinkets; almost the whole village would contribute somehow.”

       “Wow,”

       David shook his head, “Yeah, it was pretty cool. And at night there was a big potluck dinner and dance in the village chapel. Everyone would spend the day at home, cooking delicious holiday foods- my mom made a pheasant stew that would have everyone salivating just thinking about it.”

       Emma scrunched her nose, “Pheasant, really?”

       “Don’t knock it til you try it sweetheart,” he chuckled, seeming to pay no attention at the endearment that made the blonde take in a sharp, discomforted breath. “Anyway, all the kids would spend the day outside playing, if we were lucky, it would snow. And then later, everyone would get dressed up and head to the church for a night full of food, friends, and fun.”

       “It sounds like a blast,” Emma admitted.

       “It was. But the best part,” her father continued, “was after the dance. The fairies would come light all the trees in pixie dust and-“

       “Pixie dust? Why Pixie dust?” Then her eyes widened, “Wait…is that why Belle thought we were going to light the tree on fire? Cause oil in the lanterns from your land would burn the tree down?”

       “Exactly,” Charming laughed, “After the tree was lit, everyone would stand around it and sing holiday songs.”

       “You mean you guys went all Kumbaya around a tree?” Emma smirked. Her father shoved her.

       “I know it sounds cheesy, but it was the best part of the holiday.”

       “Right.” The blonde sniffed. Charming rolled his eyes as she got up to start stringing the tree with the lights she’d finally untangled, “Okay my turn,” she sighed as David followed behind her with the ornaments.

       “Yep,” he stated matter of factly, but he kept his eyes trained on the tree, not wanted to pressure her too much.

       “I guess my best Christmas was when I was about seven. I had just gotten my third set of foster parents, the Lynns,” David tried not to cringe at that statement. “They had four other kids already, three adopted and one foster, so I figured it would be just like all the other places I’d stayed, I ‘d just be one in a sea of kids, you know? But it was actually really nice. That was the first, -and only time until last year- that I got to bake Christmas cookies. Amy, my foster mom, said they had a family tradition, the two youngest, me and a boy named Cody, who was nine, got to bake cookies while the older two, the adopted twins Britney and Grace, would decorate the tree with Jason, my foster dad. Then the oldest kid, Andy, would put the star on top.”

       Charming smiled as he watched his daughter’s face slowly light up as she described the scene.

       “We had a big dinner on the 24th,” she continued, smiling at her father, “and in the morning, we opened gifts. I got a few small things, which was unusual in it of itself, because usually I lived with so many other kids that we…” she watched her father’s face droop and decided to just skip over that part, “Anyway,” she said, clearing her throat as she finished stringing the last of the lights and picked up a few stray ornaments to put up, “they were also the family that gave me my red leather jacket.”

       David raised an eyebrow, “You got that jacket when you were seven?”

       “Yeah,” the blonde admitted, slightly sheepish. “Jason had a brown one that he always let me play with so… He got me a big one so I could grow into it and I’ve worn it ever since.”

       Her father wanted to ask watch had happened with them, why she had to leave, but he knew that would make her far too uncomfortable so instead he smiled, “That sounds like a wonderful Christmas, Emma.”

       “Yeah,” she said wistfully, “it was.”

       They kept on decorating for awhile, settling into a not totally uncomfortable silence until Charming noticed something as they stepped back to admire the almost completed tree.

       “We’re going to run out of tinsel,” he realized, looking at the half filled box and back at the twelve-foot tree.

       “Does it really matter?” There was so much stuff covering it already, did they really need anything else?

       “To me? Absolutely not. But to you’re mother?”

       The blonde shook her head ruefully, curls swinging, “I’ll go see if Gold has some at his shop. That man has everything.”

       Her father smiled, “How bout this, you get the tinsel and I’ll meet you back here in about twenty minutes with some of Granny’s hot chocolate. Sound good?”

       “Sounds perfect,” she grinned before heading out, “See you in twenty.”

 


	4. A Ghostly Warning

**Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and all character's and familiar dialogue from the show belong to Disney/ABC and the show's brilliant creators and writers. No profit is being made from this just having fun with my favorite show.**

**4**

**A Ghostly Warning**

              Emma knew something was wrong the minute she was within sight of the pawnshop. From the outside, it looked normal, but to the sheriff something was just…off. She picked up the pace to a brisk walk and when she reached the door, she discovered her instincts had been correct. The inside was a wreck. The glass counter had toppled over and various fragile items were in pieces on the floor. Scraps of clothing were strewn everywhere, and the selves were falling off the walls.

              The blonde cautiously walked in, careful to avoid broken pieces, scanning for signs of a break in, but finding none. No broken windows or picked locks, nothing in the room that didn’t belong there.

              Then she heard a groan from the back room.

That’s odd she thought. Guard up, weapon ready, she made her way into the pawnbroker’s office. Rumplestiskin was lying on the couch, grumbling in a half-asleep stupor as a flask of whisky tumbled from his hand.

              “Damn it Gold!” she hissed as the pieces came together. For whatever reason, the stupid imp had decided to get drunk, and when that didn’t work, he’d had a temper tantrum, Dark One style and proceeded to keep drinking until he was like this. When Emma felt his wrist, there was definitely a pulse, but it was faint. She fished her phone out of her pocket, first dialing the hospital and then calling Belle; this was a job for his wife, not Emma.

* * *

An hour later, Belle, Neal, Emma, and the Charmings sat in the waiting room on Storybrooke’s hospital. Henry, much to Emma’s dismay, was there as well. He was supposed to stay with Ruby because even though he was worried, everyone agreed he shouldn’t see Gold like this. But being Emma’s soon, he’d snuck in the back of his grandparent’s car and gone anyway. Belle had called David and Snow for support, and of course Bae had insisted on coming along as soon as he heard the news. He may not have been on the best of terms with his father, but he wanted to be there for Belle.

              “I don’t what to do Snow,” the brunette sighed, “I knew Christmas made him unhappy, but I never thought…”         

“It’ll be okay Belle. Doctor Whale said he was going to be fine,’ she tried to reassure  her friend.  

“My father may do a lot of foolish things, but he’s strong, he’ll pull through this,” Bae told her, laying his hand on top of his stepmother’s.

Belle squeezed his hand and gave him a small smile, “I sure hope so.”

* * *

_Rumpelstiltskin was in his living room. His living room in the Dark Castle. All was quiet save for the crackling fireplace and he sat in front of his spinning wheel, entranced in his work. Briefly, the imp  wondered how he’d gotten there. The last thing he remembered, he’d been in his shop… He winced when he remembered the temper tantrum he’d had, and countless amount of alcohol he’d downed. He’d been thinking of Baelfire, of the deal he’d made-  and only one he’d ever broken. All Christmas had ever brought him was pain, and as the holiday loomed closer, the memories started to overwhelm him and he’d just...lost it._

_“But how did I end up here?” he wondered aloud. He wanted to get up, look around and try to figure out how he’d gotten back in his old castle. But his eyes stumbled upon his old spinning wheel. A smirk grew to his face. He’d spent countless days and nights sitting by that wheel and threading gold. It was almost as if he were in a trance as he wandered over to the wheel and sat down._

_He began doing the task he once did on a daily basis when suddenly a harsh wave of cold air blew through the room. Suddenly, the large, rounded, castle window blew open, despite the fact the Rumple always, always, demanded it stay locked. The thick, red velvet curtains blew around as a frigid gust of wind whooshed into the room and snuffed out the fire, the only source of warmth and light in the now pitch black room._

_“Rumplestilskin” a ghostly voice chanted. The man jumped, his heart rate flying as he frantically scanned the room for the source of the erie voice._

_Once upon a time, Rumple was the village coward. He injured himself and ran away from the first Ogre war so his son would not have to live fatherless, as the Seer had predicted. He’d thought he was doing the noble thing, but many shunned him for it, including his own wife._

_And my son grew up fatherless anyway, he thought bitterly._

_As the Dark One, he could defeat anyone that stood in his way, so now, little frightened him. Little...except that cold, haunting voice. “Who...who’s there?” the imp asked, trying to sound like his old, cunning self -and failing miserably._

_Only silence greeted him. He still saw nothing. His brows furrowed in confusion. He waited a moment, wanting the source of the sound to reveal itself.. but nothing came. So he wandered back to his spinning wheel. He began threading gold when he noticed the fireplace was bare. Rumple made his way over to the fireplace, walking carefully across the room, thoughts of the mysterious voice still lingering in his head. When he reached the fireplace, he immediately sighed in relief when after throwing a fireball at the wood; the logs became consumed by flames, their shadows dancing along the walls._

_Just as he was getting up, glad to have the fire alive, a striking figure flew in through the window. Rumple found himself turning to the coward he once was as he stumbled back against the wall._

_“Rumple-stilkin” the shadow chanted again, enunciating the word this time._

_Rumple tried conjuring magic, but found he was unable to do saw. This shadow had rendered him powerless.  For the first time in many moons, Rumpelstitlskin found himself to be a coward, just as he used to be… in what felt like a previous life._

_Rumple tried to will his power to come forth when suddenly the shadow changed form. His eyes widened in shock when it transformed into Milah… Milah; the mother of his son. his first love. The only woman he ever loved._

_“Rumple,” the now female voice said, the words melodic, almost comforting._

_The firelight bounced off of her translucent skin, highlighting her features. Long hair flowed behind her and, though her dress was torn, she managed to make it look glamorous. It was exactly how her remembered her._

_Except, it wasn’t. Because dangling around her arms, wrapped in her dress, and twisted in her hair, were large, heavy, chains._

_“Mi- Milah?” he asked, eyes still widen in shock. “What… how… what’s happened to you?” he stuttered._

_The woman smiled, “Yes Rumple, it is me.”_

_“But, but...how?” he reached out to touch her, but his hand slipped straight through her waist.  “What are you doing here?” he asked, her presence both calming and horrifying him a bit. “What am I doing here?”_

_“Patience, Rumplestiskin.” she shushed him harshly. “I haven’t much time,”_

_“But-” the ghost raised her hand to quiet him._

_“You are dreaming. I have been called here to warn you.”_

_“Warn me?” he questioned, perplexed._

_“Yes. You’ve led a very selfish life., Rumple. You try to be better, but each time you fall deeper into the trap”_

_“But I-”_

_“The things I told you were wrong Rumple. I was not a god wife to you, nor a good mother to Baelfire.”_

_“Milah you-”_

_“I abandoned you and our son. Because of my selfish actions, I now remain in these chains for the horrible sins I committed while alive” she said, spinning around so he could see the full impact of her burden._

_Rumple just stared at her, unable to form any words._

_“But don’t mistake. You aren’t much better than I. You see, many years ago, you did far worse. Not only did you abandon our son, but you traded him for power… turning into the Dark One made you a greedy man.”_

_“But Milah, what was I to do? If I went with him, I would lose the only thing that gave me courage in life.”_

_Milah snarled at him, “You’re wrong, Rumplestilskin. I hope they can show you that, since I cannot.”_

_“They?” he asked her._

_“I was not given a second chance, Rumple. You have one. On Christmas Eve, three spirits shall visit you. Listen to them, head they’re warnings, and you will not suffer my fate.” She glared at him pointedly, “but fail to see the light and you will destroy many more lives and be in tortured in the depths of the Underworld.”_

_“But Milah, I don’t understand. What have I…? Why have they…? What is happening?” he stuttered, his voice full of desperation._

_Suddenly, an unseen clock chimed midnight and his ex-wife’s ghost begin to dissipate. “I must go now,” she rasped, “but remember what I said. “Change now. This is your last chance….  or I promise you, Rumple, you will forever regret it.”_

_“Wait-” the imp called, but she was gone and the castle was quickly fading away as he fell into darkness._

* * *

       The bright fluorescent lights of the hospital room stung his eyes. He felt a warm hand his cheek. “Belle?” he asked.

       Her eyes glistened with unshed tears, but she was smiling, “Yes dear, I’m right here.”

       “I had the strangest dream.” he confessed

       “The doctor said the medicine could induce hallucinations.” she explained. “You were so dehydrated Rumple! I thought… Nevermind. I will fetch Dr. Whale and see if we can get you home to rest.”     

       Rumple smiled at her as she walked out of the room, but the dream lingered it the back of his mind. It had all seemed so real… The man shook his head. Belle had said it herself, he was ion medications that easily caused strange dreams. He breathed a heavy sigh. That was all it was. A dream. Something his intoxicated mind had cooked up to calm him in his stupor. Or frighten him. It was definitely more terrifying than comforting.

       He knew he shouldn’t worry, it was over now. He had his powers and he was back hme. With Belle. In Storybrooke.    

       It was just a dream, he thought to himself. ...Right?

******  
**


	5. The Sergeant Ghosts of Christmas

**Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and all character's and familiar dialogue from the show belong to Disney/ABC and the show's brilliant creators and writers. No profit is being made from this just having fun with my favorite show.**

** 5 **

**The Sergeant Ghosts of Christmas**

       The next day, Henry, Emma, his grandparents, and, well…. basically the entire town, except for one: Belle- who was home caring for Gold- were busy preparing for tomorrow’s Christmas Ball. Granny was going to spend the entire day in the kitchen making loads of food. Regina had gotten all the cookies done earlier that morning, with her son’s help of course. Snow had addressed and gave out the remaining invitations last night, although thanks to Ruby, pretty much everyone knew before Mary Margaret could even hand them an envelope.

       Even the dwarfs were helping out. They mined for pixie dust after Emma had said-surprising all of her family, but most of all herself- that she wanted to incorporate David’s caroling tradition into the celebration. David had been touched at the sentiment and Snow had beamed proudly and enthusiastically at her daughter’s suggestion.

       It was funny really; the party had started as a way to cheer up the grumpy old pawnbroker, but gradually, the residents of Storybrooke began to realize that maybe they needed a little celebration too, after all that happened with the curse.

       The biggest job of course, was still decorating town hall. Emma and her father had successfully put up the tree, but there was still so much to do. Now the whole family: Emma, Charming, Snow, Henry, and even Regina- if only to spend time with her son-were gathered in the big room, trying to figure out the best way to decorate it.

       “No, no,” Regina said, shaking her head insistently at Henry’s grandmother, “the bow has to go in the middle of the garland, not off to the side.”

       “”But it looks more artistic that way,” Mary Margaret protested.

       Regina sighed, “What it looks like, my dear Snow,” she said, struggling to keep the exasperation from her voice, “is lopsided. Blue, move it back to the middle,” she ordered.

       The fairy, who was standing off to the side trying to help Emma decorate the garland on the other door, rolled her eyes and smirked at the blonde as she absentmindedly snapped her fingers and moved the ribbon. Again.

       Yesterday, Regina had said that she would use magic and decorate the whole place in a matter of minutes. Henry was still uncomfortable with that, so he and his mom made a deal. He would invite Blue to help, and she would only use magic for stuff that was too hard to do by hand; like hanging things up high. Unfortunately, all that meant so far was having her hang some garlands and move that stupid bow.         

Henry gazed at his mother and grandmother with a frown, Is it really so hard to get along for one day? he wondered. Neal came up beside him and tapped him on the shoulder, laughing.

       “I’ll never understand girl fights,” he snorted shaking his head.

       Henry laughed, “Me either.” Father and son watched in amusement as the women continued to bicker. Henry turned to Bae and smiled, “Thanks for helping out dad,”

       Neal beamed and ruffled his hair, at which point the boy quickly scrambled away, “Any time, kiddo,”

       Originally, Neal had wanted to help Belle with the housework since she would be busy taking care of his father, but she insisted he go help the others decorate. Decking the halls was not exactly Neal’s favorite pastime, but when his son joined in the plea…well…that puppy dog look on his face was pretty hard to resist.

* * *

       Suddenly, the double doors swung open and Belle entered the room looking rather… not distressed exactly, but definitely upset. Everyone looked toward the brunette, unsure of what to do. Snow calmly walked over to her and took her hands.

       “Hi,” she smiled kindly, “are you alright?”

       Belle nodded, but her wet cheeks and red-rimmed eyes indicated otherwise.        

Snow walked briskly over to the table where everyone’s bags were set and took an unopened water bottle from her purse.

       The brunette took it gratefullyl, taking a long, delicate sip before screwing the cap back on. Mary Margaret led her to a chair and then sat beside her. “What’s wrong?”

       Belle looked around awkwardly and Snow noticed that every eye in the room was on the two of them. With one glare toward the others, she sent them back to work. Belle offered her a weak smile and her friend placed a hand on her knee.

       “What happened?”

       Belle sighed, not knowing where to start. Finally she said, “Rumple broke the teacup.”

       Her friend gasped. Neal’s ears perked up, as did Henry’s. They all knew how much that chipped cup meant to Belle-and, or so they thought- to Rumple.

       “My father did what?!” Neal asked, clenching his fists at his sides and making his way to his stepmother.

       He was closely followed by Henry, “Why would Grandpa do that?”

       The brunette shrugged, “I don’t know. Ever since he got home from the hospital yesterday, he’s been acting…strange.”

       “Strange how?” asked Snow.

       “Well, he… I don’t know... he keeps mumbling about this dream he had while he was,” she paused and shifted uncomfortably “drunk. Something about the Dark Castle... some kind of warning. And he…he said he saw Milah’s ghost.” She looked around uncertainly.

       No one noticed Blue’s eyes widen.

       “Milah as in... my mother, Milah?” Neal asked.

       Belle nodded.

       “Is that even possible?” Snow questioned.

       “I’m not sure.” Belle sighed, “but it really seemed to be bothering him... I told him it was only a dream, but that didn’t help. I wanted to cheer him up, and details about this party kind of…slipped out.” She looked down at her lap.

       “What did he say? Was he happy?” Henry asked anxiously, brown eyes shining as he looked at his grandmothers expectantly.

       The brunette bit her lip and shook her head sadly. “I’m sorry Henry, but no, he wasn’t.”

       Henry looked down and Neal wrapped his arm around the boy’s shoulders.

       “What happened?” Mary Margaret asked again.

       “He got upset,” Belle confessed, her eyes growing watery. “He said I knew he hated Christmas and that if I really loved him, I would’ve stopped the party.”

       At this point she was crying, but no one seemed to mind. Emma came over and handed her a tissue and Snow hugged her tightly.     

       “Oh, Belle, I’m sorry!” Mary Margaret exclaimed.

       The girl tried to even out her breathing as she wiped her face, “No, I feel bad for all of you. I’m sorry. Henry,” she cried, looking apologetically at the boy, “but I think we need to cancel the party.”

       Henry’s eyes widened, “No! We can’t… we.. it’s important,” he said, his voice falling faint as he looked around at everyone.

       Snow took her friend’s hand, “I’m so sorry for what happened, but we can’t cancel the party.”

       “But, Snow-“

       “It isn’t just for Rumple now. It’s for the whole town,” Snow gently reminded her friend.

Henry nodded eagerly at his grandmother’s words. “There has to be a way to make Rumple happy again,” he muttered.

       Just then, Mother Superior stepped in, “I think I need to apologize. This is my fault, I’m afraid.”

       “What did you have to do with anything?” Regina snorted.

       “I’m afraid I’m the one who sent Milah to him,” she explained regretfully.

       “But how?” Belle asked, astounded, “I thought no magic could bring back the dead.”

       “It can’t,” the fairy agreed, “but I didn’t bring her back; I only called on her sprit. I saw how distressed you were about your husband at the hospital, and I thought maybe, if he heard how wrong he was to do the things he’s done in the past, from someone who made the same mistakes…I thought it might help…. But it only made things worse. I’m so sorry, everyone.”

       Emma rolled her eyes, “Wow. First Gold turns into Scrooge and now ghosts are invading his dreams? This really is turning into the Christmas Carol of Storybrooke,” she joked.

Everyone stared blankly and Emma blushed.

       “That’s it!” Henry cried suddenly.

       “What’s it?” Emma asked.

       “A way to make him happy again. We’ll be his Christmas Ghosts!”

       “Wha-“

       “Blue-“ the boy asked, ignoring his mother, “is there a spell, something that can send us into Grandpa Rumple’s dreams?”

       The fairy eyed him curiously, “Yes, I believe I know how to do that… But Henry, what are you…I don’t think that’s a good idea,” she admonished, glancing over his head at the two worried mothers, “Besides…how is that going to help Mr. Gold? I already tried sending someone to him and well…” she looked away guiltily, “as you see, it didn’t turn out the way I’d hoped.”

       Henry sighed and stomped his foot in frustration, “But that’s not the point,” he insisted. “Scrooge didn’t believe it when Marley visited him either. He didn’t start to change until the ghosts took him through time.”

       Belle looked up, suddenly remembering something, “That’s what he’s been mumbling about! He said Milah warned him that spirits would visit him in his dreams tonight.”

       Emma saw her son’s eyes light up, as did Regina. They both glared harshly at Belle, neither wanting anyone to add fuel to Henry’s fire. Belle turned crimson.

       “Don’t you see?” Henry enthused, “Milah was talking about us! She knew we were going to see him in his dreams! Dad, Belle, we gotta get ready we gotta-“

       “What do Belle and I have to do with this?” Neal cut in gesturing to himself and the brunette, who was looking utterly perplexed.

       “You and Grandma Belle are the closest to him,” he explained, “You’re his son, the one he loves most from his past.” Henry’s father shifted uncomfortably at that. Belle squeezed his hand and smiled up at him sweetly. “And Belle, you’re his True Love, you can be the ghost of Christmas Present.”

       “But didn’t you say there were three ghosts? Past, Present, and…and Future. How are we going to do future?” Belle asked, getting into the idea now. As crazy as it sounded, she’d try anything to see her husband smile again.

Henry thought about that, “Well, the one thing Grampa worries about most in the future is…me,” he realized as a bit of color drained from his face. “He thinks I’m going to be his undoing,”

Emma knelt beside him and put a hand on his shoulder, “Henry…”

Then the boy perked up, “But maybe if we show him different, if we show him that he doesn’t have anything to worry about. Maybe he won’t be so grumpy anymore.”

       “Kid, slow down,” Emma cautioned, “we aren’t ghosts. And using magic is tricky business, dark or light, trust me.”

       “Emma’s right.” Regina spoke up, “I promised you I would stop using magic and you held me to that promise. I don’t want you getting involved in this.”

       “But-“ Henry’s shoulders slumped.

       Blue stepped in, “I promise you Regina, this spell is completely safe. When the three of them fall asleep, they will enter Rumplestilskins subconscious. They will follow him, go where his mind leads them… wherever his mind leads them.”

       “Meaning?” Regina asked, still skeptical.

       “Meaning, since he remembers Neal as his little boy, they will most likely be transported to a period of time when he was young. Same applies to Belle and Henry. The sight of them will trigger certain memories and fears of Gold’s.”

       “Is it safe?” Belle asked nervously.

       “Yes,” the fairy assured her, “Should the three of you choose to do this, I will supply each of you with a small amount of fairy dust from the mines. It will allow you to enter and exit the dream or dreams, as well as keep both you and Mr. Gold invisible, so nothing from any time period is tampered with.”

       “Tampered with?” Emma asked accusingly, “I thought you said they were going into his dreams, not time traveling,” she asked, the tone of her voice demanding.

       “Dreaming and time traveling are very closely connected,” Blue explained. “Their invisibility is a precaution to prevent any…unfortunate consequences from occurring.”

       The blonde glanced at Regina, “This doesn’t sound very safe,”

The mayor nodded in agreement.   “Henry, I’m sorry, but Emma is right, even with Blue’s…reassurances,” she snorted, casting a look to Blue before focusing back on her son. “This is still dangerous. “

Henry pouted, “What if it’s the only way to help Grandpa?” he looked up at her with wide, begging eyes.

“Please. Regina,” Belle asked, standing up. “I don’t know what else to try.”

Henry looked to his father, “Dad?”

“I don’t know, bud…” The whole idea made him very uncomfortable.

“He’s your father!” the boy protested.

Neal looked away. Biologically, yes he was… but Neal grew up without a father. Without a family.

Henry glanced around the room, “Come on you guys,” he pleaded before his eyes locked on Emma and Regina. “I’d bet you do it for me, if it was to make me better.”

“Of course, dear, but-“

“In a heartbeat, kid, but-” both Regina and Emma said at the same time.

“And Mom, you’d do it for Dad... wouldn’t you?”

Emma shuffled nervously, her eyes going to the floor, her hands slipping into her pockets.

“I know you would,” Henry said with confidence.  “And Blue promised we’d be safe. Besides, you always said dreams can’t hurt us, right?” his gaze bounced between his mothers.

“Henry we-“ Emma started.

“Please! You guys do hero stuff all the time. Now I want to try. It’s my turn to be a hero.” Regina blushed at hearing her son refer to her, partially at least, as a hero. “Please just let me try?” he begged.

The blonde looked to Regina, the woman giving the slightest nod. Emma then looked to her son and said,  “Alright kid, you can try.”

“Yes!” Henry cheered hugging both of his mothers.

“But,” the blonde continued, “you’re sleeping in the living room where David and I can watch you,” she looked to her father, who nodded his approval, “If anything looks like it’s...going wrong, we’re waking you up. No exceptions.”

“Ok, mom.” Henry smiled and turned to Neal, “Dad, will you help?”

Neal looked from his son to his stepmother.

“Please Bae?” Belle whispered, “For me?”

Neal grumbled, “All right,” he finally said, “for the two of you.”

Belle squealed and hugged her stepson.

Henry smiled. Operation Scrooge; Phase 2, would began at midnight. He only hoped it would work.


	6. Christmas Past

**Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and all character's and familiar dialogue from the show belong to Disney/ABC and the show's brilliant creators and writers. No profit is being made from this just having fun with my favorite show.**

****

**6**

**Christmas Past**

Rumple was anxious as he climbed into bed on Christmas Eve. Images of Milah haunted him, literally. Belle had said it was nothing but a dream, and he wanted so desperately to believe that to be true. But then, why had it felt so real? He tried to shake off the fear as he turned down the lights, darkening the room so it was black as midnight. For a brief moment he was pulled back to his…hallucination in the Dark Castle. As the wind howled outside and hail pounded against the roof, Rumple’s eyes darted around, wondering if the ghostly figure of his dead wife was going to return. The curtains on the big bay window fluttered, and he waited in tense silence  for the chilling gust of wind to whip through the room, but none came. Slowly, the pawnbroker opened his eyes. The room remained the same; soothing fire warming the hearth, his suit coat draped over the chair next to the bookshelf, windows closed tightly against the snowy night.

Gold laughed out loud then, “Maybe you really are becoming an old man,” he muttered to himself. Ghosts weren’t real. Never had been and never would be. But just in case, he pulled out a match and lit the tall candle by his bedside, its warm glow comforting him as it had when he was a boy. Though he would never admit that to anyone. Chuckling softly, he pulled his sleeping mask over his eyes and slowly drifted off.

* * *

In what seemed like no time at all, his mantle clock chimed loudly, jolting Rumple awake. What in the-?” he thought. He hadn’t remembered setting his clock. Was it morning already? No, a quick glance out the window told him it was still very late.

Dong, Dong, Dong, The clock continued to sound, the loud dings echoing off the walls. Rumple counted along. trying to identify the time. One, two….Twelve times the gong sounded before the room returned to its blissful silence.

Midnight? the pawnbroker mused. But why in the world would he set his clock for….all the color drained from his face as he recalled Milah’s warning.  On Christmas Eve, three spirits shall visit you. Listen to them, heed their warnings, and you will not suffer my fate.

Christmas Eve. Midnight. But that meant… Rumple shook his head violently. No.

No. It wasn’t possible. Ghosts didn’t exist. This had to be a dream...it had to-  But then the curtains blew open again. The pawnbroker stiffened, cowering under his blankets as he pulled them up to his chin. No gusts of air rustled through the room this time as he’d expected, instead he felt a warm glow drawing closer to him. He wanted to bask in it. It soothed him as the candle had and he was no longer afraid. He cautiously pulled back the covers and forced himself to peek out. His eyes widened in recognition of what, or rather, who, he was seeing.

“Bae?” he asked, confusion clouding his features, “Is that you?”

“Hello papa.” His boy offered him a lopsided smile. “Sleep well?”

“Bae what, what are you doing here? You’re...glowing.” he gasped, just now noticing the soft aura glowing around his son. “You’re not a ghost. Unless...Bae, are you...are you dead?” his voice cracked on the last word, clearly afraid of the answer.

Neal chuckled and stepped closer to the bed, placing a hand on his father’s trembling shoulder, “No Papa, I’m fine. Just sleeping is all.”

Gold sucked in a breath, resisting the urge to recoil at his son’s touch. It was so odd, the hand that lay on his shoulder appeared transparent, as if it would go right through him. And yet, he could feel the weight of it settling there, just as it would feel normally. What was going on? “But, if you’re not a ghost then….” he halted, stumbling to find words as his mind rapidly whirled, trying to come up with a reasonable explanation. “How are you here? Why are you glowing? What’s even….?” but it was all too much to handle. He couldn’t make sense of any of this. Rumple put his head in his hands, trembling. Was this what it felt like to go insane? You’d think that after spending centuries under the curse of the Dark One he’d know what that felt like. But the Dark One, he was a spirit living within the old spinner. It didn’t make sense, but when he took over, Rumple understood that he was being controlled. Somehow it was easy to let the Dark One have his way, he could separate

himself from his actions. He knew fantasy from reality; it was the only way he could stay sane. But now? This was different. He had no idea what to believe. It was just like his dream, only worse because this time, he was sure he was awake.   

“Shh, Papa,” his son tried to sooth him, “It’s okay. I’ll explain everything. Calm down.” Neal gently removed his father’s hands from his face, dismayed to see the way it was contorted in fear and confusion, “Boy. Blue really did a number on you, didn’t she?”

His father looked up, perplexed, “Blue?” He asked, shaking his head “You mean the little winged devil Mother Superior? She sent Milah to me?.”

Bae nodded.

 Gold shivered as memories came flooding back again, “Why are you here Bae? What did I do? Why did Milah send you to me?”

Neal tossed his head back and prayed for patience.  “Papa, do you even see what you’re doing wrong? You don’t care that you hurt others in your quest to stay ahead of the game.  Belle, Henry...me, for that matter.  Hopefully after tonight, you’ll see that power isn’t everything.”

Gold suppressed his outrage at having his son blatantly accuse him of being an ass and stubbornly lifted his chin.  Fear of what to expect and curiosity battled within him.  “Do you really think showing me my past will change anything?  I thought you knew me better than that, son.”                 

Neal held out his hand to his father and tried to remain strong for what lay ahead.  He had a feeling Gold was going to need it.  “Take my hand, Papa,” he insisted when he saw how reluctant his father was to take a chance on the unknown.  “We’re going to see your past.  Maybe we’ll finally get some insight into how you ended up like this.”

Gold shut his eyes tight. His past was the last place, or rather time, he wanted to be in. But given how things were going, he didn’t think he had much of a choice. Cringing, he grasped Bae’s hand as they were tumbled through a portal of golden light.

* * *

When the magic cleared, Gold stumbled and looked around. He gasped. Why was he here of all places? The cold multi-colored cobblestones were covered in snow as he watched a man, shabby and ill-kempt, trudge through the slush and ice, literally dragging his struggling son behind him.  The lad couldn’t have been more than seven years old, yet his eyes were aged and world weary.  “But, Papa, I don’t want to go!”  his cries, however, fell on deaf ears as Malcolm pulled him towards the small cottage.

“It’s for the best, Rumple.  I can’t take you where I’m going and I want to know you’ll be safe and well cared for,” the man lied, telling the boy exactly what he needed to hear.  He couldn’t tell him that he was in trouble again with the local bar patrons for swindling them out of their hard earned money.  He might find his son to be a burden, but he didn’t want harm to come to him.

“I don’t believe you, Papa.  We need to stick together,” Rumple whined pitifully at the thought of being separated from his only family.  

Bae, in his ghost form stared at his father with a look of concern.  Though they didn’t talk all that much now that they’d been reunited, he felt that he knew his father well.  But he’d never shared this part of his childhood with him.  “Is that my grandfather, Papa?”

Rumpelstiltskin scoffed belligerently.  “That man was no father.  He used and abused people at his whim and when they were no longer useful, he cast them aside like so much rubbish.  He may have sired me, but he was no father.”

Bae frowned and turned back towards the scene, watching in dismay as his grandfather dragged his young papa toward the door of the cottage. He knocked, but didn’t wait for a reply before barging in. Bae and Gold followed, materializing through the wall and into the small house.  Bae felt his father tense up next to him, he remembered this place well.

Three tall spinning wheels were set up in various spots around the cottage, wood worn and chipped, an obvious indication that they had been well loved. Different colored thread sat by each wheel, waiting to be spun into cloth that would then be sold to tailors shops, Finished pieces sat on an oak table, scratched in the same well worn manner as the wheels. A wicker basket also sat atop it, waiting to be filled with fabric before the weekly venture into town. In the far right corner next to the fireplace sat a dying tub, full of steamed water. An elderly woman, Andrina, sat next to it, carefully dying freshly woven cloth with a combination of the water and colorful ,concoctions of juiced berries that sat around her. Another woman, Agnes, worked tirelessly at a wheel, spinning out more cloth as fast as her sister could dye it. Gold didn’t know how to feel. In part, these women were his mothers for all intensive purposes, and he had to admit he missed them terribly in that moment. But watching his young self the imp cringed. This was both the place that had given him purpose and the place that had shown him what it was to be unwanted.     

Rumple cowered behind his father’s coattails, clutching the fabric with his little hands, fighting the urge to let the tears that brimmed in his eyes fall unchecked down his ashen cheeks.  “Papa, please. I don’t want to stay here.”

Malcolm leaned from his waist and grasped Rumple’s upper arms in his meaty hands.  “I told you, boy, it’s only for a little while.  I just need time to find work so we can have a fresh start.  Then we can start over...a second chance if you will.”

Resigned, Rumple nodded, seeing as he had no other choice. “Very well, Papa.”

Malcolm turned to the sisters and offered them an oily grin as he clapped his hands together with just a bit of nervous agitation, more than ready to leave the cramped dwelling. “Agnes, Andrina,” he acknowledged with a nod. “I’m sure Rumpel will be on his best behavior for you.”

Before they could utter a word and without a backward glance at his son, he disappeared through the door, the heavy oak slamming back into the frame with a loud bang.  Gold cringed at the sound, remembering all too well the fear that had engulfed him with his father’s departure.  Fear of the unknown, fear of being alone without his only family and fear of not knowing if he would ever see his father again.  He fought the urge to shed a tear as he relived the pain of his father’s abandonment.

Agnes embraced Rumpelstiltskin, pulling his small trembling frame against her large bosom and cooing softly to him as she stroked his hair.  “It will be alright, darling.  You’re safe here with us.”

Andrina patted his shoulder in a gesture of comfort.  “Yes, dearie, you’ll like it here with us.  We’ll teach you to spin and in no time you’ll feel at home.”

Gold watched silently, never more aware of his son at his side as he was forced to watch his past self break down in sobs, surrounded by the comfort of the women he’d grown to know as family.  They had nurtured him, protected him and shown him more love than a child abandoned by his father had ever hoped for.  To this day he missed them both.  Bae slung an arm over his father’s shoulder.  “They seem nice, Papa.  Malcolm, loathsome as he was, at least made certain you were safe.”

“I still don’t see the point of all this is, Bae.  How is this supposed to change my life again?” Gold asked, his voice dripping with his usual sarcasm.

“The point is up to you.  It’s your subconscious that has brought us to this point in time.  Maybe the problems the two of us are having have brought up unresolved feelings of what you experienced with your own father,” Bae reasoned.

Gold snorted dubiously and folded his arms stubbornly across his chest in a defiant manner.  “Doubtful,” he insisted.

“Whatever.”  Bae ran a hand through his hair in exasperation, choking down the familiar rise of anger arguing with his father always brought forth within him.  With a wave of his hand, the scene vanished and they were once again enveloped in golden mist.

* * *

Gold hated this feeling. He should’ve been used to teleporting by now, but apparently dream travel was different. Once again he stumbled forward, using Bae to steady himself as he tried to quell the feeling of bile rising in his throat, although whether that was due to the dream travel or having just relived his most repressed childhood memory he couldn’t be sure. He almost didn’t want to open his eyes, dreading what torture his subconscious might subject him to this time.      

A slow smile curved Bae’s lips as he took in their surroundings.  The rough wood slats that made up the floor, the small stone hearth with the battered kettle hanging over the fire and the modest-sized spinning wheel in the corner.  Against one wall was a cot covered in the rabbit fur blanket his father had helped him painstakingly stitch together.  His father’s own cot rested not to far from it, never having wanted to be far from Bae if he called out in his sleep during the night.  He was home...his childhood home and he couldn’t help but smile at the warmth that filled his soul.  This was the home he’d shared with his spinner father before the Dark One had come into their lives and ruined everything.

Gold’s nose crinkled with distaste as he surveyed his former home.  The poverty was evident in the sparse furnishings and shabby decor, all his meager wages as a spinner had been able to provide for him and his son.  He sneered with obvious disgust as his former self hobbled through the door followed by his young son.  Baelfire couldn’t have been more than ten years old at the time.

The child bounced into the room, his arms heavily laden with a basketful of wool freshly sheared from their small flock of sheep and his face alight with excitement.  “And then Moraine promised that I could have Christmas dinner with her and her mother is going to make gingerbread cookies and then we can go to the meadow and have a swordfight and…”

Bae laughed and slapped Gold on the back, his eyes dancing with mischief.  “I remember this, Papa.  I was ten and I was trying to convince you to let me spend the holiday with my friends.”

Gold remembered all too well the pain of letting his child spend the holiday with someone other than himself.  Bae had no idea the loneliness he’d suffered in order to make his son happy.  He’d tried his best to hide his bitterness from his son, but now Bae was able to see in clearly written on the face of his past self.

“I suppose you can spend the day with Moraine, Bae, if that will make you happy,” Rumpelstiltskin said with an overbright smile that somehow felt foreign on his face, as though he were unused to such gestures.

“We can celebrate the holiday this evening, Papa, see?” Bae asked, gesturing toward the small table set for two and the small meal of roasted rabbit and vegetables that awaited them.

“How? Bae, did you do this?” Rumpelstiltskin asked as he took in the effort his child must have gone to in order to prepare the meal for them.

Bae set the basket down next to his father’s spinning wheel and took his arm, pulling him over to the table and sitting down with his father.  “I wanted to do this for you, Papa, to show you how much i appreciate all you do for me.  I love you and I wanted you to have a happy Christmas.”

Gold was unmindful of the tears leaking from his eyes as he watched his boy grin sheepishly and begin to cut into the rabbit to serve his father.  Bae offered him a handkerchief.  If he was a ghost, where had he hidden a handkerchief in his glowing golden robes?  He mentally shook himself and took the offering from his son.  Bae cleared his throat, trying to dislodge the lump of emotion that had formed there.

“Bae, y-you always made me happy,” Gold said, his voice cracking under the strain as he fought for control.  “It was I that failed you, son.  I couldn’t even provide enough to fill your belly.”

Bae’s sob was smothered against the crook of his father’s neck as his anger snapped in half and he pulled his father into his arms.  “You didn’t fail me, Papa.  You always made sure we had enough.  It wasn’t much, but it was always enough.”  The years of pain and loneliness that he’d clung to for so long eased away as his father clung to him, weeping for what they’d lost.  “We never needed the magic.  If you had just come with me...”

“I regretted it the moment I let you go.  I’ve dedicated my life to finding you and when I did, I screwed that up too,” Gold whispered brokenly, holding tightly to his son as the scene dissolved and left them standing in a clearing that he recognized easily.  He collapsed to his knees and buried his face in his hands as he realized where his subconscious had taken them this time and he could feel the cold hand of dread seize his heart.  

* * *

“No, no, no, Bae, I can’t.  I can’t live through this again.  Not again,” he moaned in an agonized whisper.  “Please, Bae.”

Bae knelt on the damp loamy earth next to his father and once again wrapped his arm around his thin shoulders.  “You can’t let the mistakes of the past continue to affect your future, Papa.  Please, you have to let go,” Bae pleaded with him, focusing his gaze on Gold instead of the scene that was unfolding behind him.  He ground his teeth together in an effort to block out the memories of the portal opening and clinging tightly to his father’s hand as he begged him to let go and come with him.  He didn’t need to see it again, he’d lived it, but Gold’s eyes were glued to his past self, misery deepening the lines in his face and shining wetly in his sable eyes.

“It’s my fault, Bae.  You were alone and scared and it was all my fault.  I can understand how you can’t forgive me.  Even now, centuries later, I’m still that same man that let you go.”

“You don’t have to be.  You have a second chance...to change, to grow.  You have me and Henry and Belle.  She needs you, Papa...I need you,” Bae said, cupping his father’s face in his hands to force his gaze away from the portal as it closed and left Rumpelstiltskin grasping at the earth and howling in pain for his lost child.

* * *

Golden mist swirled about them again, transporting them to what was once the magnificently grand Great Hall of the Dark Castle. Gold was still on his knees, but he turned his back to what he knew was coming.  This scene had plagued him for more than thirty years and he didn’t need to witness it to know what he would see.  His stomach churned at the thought of his grown son having to witness one of the biggest mistakes of his life.  He hadn’t been able to stave off the memory.  As soon as Bae had spoken her name, his subconscious had brought them to that fateful day when he’d cast his Belle out of the Dark Castle, when he’d spurned her love and lied, once again choosing his power over love and happiness.

Rumple was on his knees, mirroring his Storybrooke counterpart. But unlike Gold, his face was not clouded in anguish over his past deeds, but with warmth and love for the amazing woman pressing her lips to his as the horrid curse began to dissipate.

His body tingled. The darkness that had clouded his mind for so long slowly melting away. He felt warm, loved. He felt like a man. The curse is breaking! he realized. It was a welcome feeling, and the cowardly but lovable man inside him wanted so much to relish in it. But just before the warmth could shroud his heart completely, the Dark Spirit gripped it like iron.  Rumple fought, but the spirit overpowered him and grabbed Belle fiercely by the shoulders, shaking her  “Who told you that!? Who knows that!?” he screamed maniacally. His eyes turned stormy. He lunged at her again and she whimpered as she realized the wall was blocking her escape, “I-I-I don't know. She, uh... she—she-”

"She," the imp spat, understanding clear on his face. He stomped to the nearest mirror and tore down its veil with a loud RRIIIIIPP!  “You... evil... soul. This was you! You turned her against me! You think you can make me weak? You think you can defeat me!?”

“Who-?” she stammered from behind him. Gold buried his head in Bae’s shoulder hating to witness what the curse had made his poor Belle endure at his hand.

“Who are you talking to?” dream Belle repeated.

Rumple sneered at her, “The Queen! The Queen of course!” he giggled insanely.

Belle’s eye’s widened in fear “But she’s not-”

“That was your whole plan wasn’t it?” he seethed. “You never loved me, you never  cared for me! You work for her.”

“No I-” Belle tried to correct him , but her pleas for understanding fell on deaf ears. There was no reaching him: he was too far gone.

“This whole time you only wanted me for my power! My dagger! I thought you were different, but you’re not! You’re just like the others!”

Belle gasped audibly, “Rumple no! I love you!”

“LIES!” the imp shouted, clawing at her once again, “All wretched lies!” He managed to catch her arm just before she could escape and seek refuge from his temper in her room. dragging her through the castle halls, tears streaming down her face as she tried to get him to listen to reason.

“Oh, Belle,” Gold sobbed into his son’s shoulder, “I’m so sorry!”

“Jeez, Papa!  I remember you having a temper, but that was a bit much even for you,” Bae said, wincing, his heart breaking for his stepmother.

“I let the darkness have control.  I couldn’t believe then that she really loved me, Bae.  I spent so many years regretting this day, regretting not going after her.  I don’t deserve her.  I don’t deserve either of you. I didn’t then and I don’t now.  I bring nothing but pain and misery to anyone who gets close to me.”

Bae sighed as he searched for the right words to comfort his father who was nigh inconsolable.  “She forgave you.  And from what I know of her character, she’s not going to let you push her away again.”

“I hope you’re right Bae.” he said brokenly. He turned back just in time to see that they had emerged in the dank corridor leading to the dungeon. Rumple flung Belle down on the straw covered stones, the force sending her sprawling and barely having  time to catch herself with her hands, scraping them roughly.

“Now think about what you’ve done!” Rumple screamed at her.

Belle struggled to sit up, “Rumple wait, why won’t you believe me?” But the only sound that echoed off the stone walls was the violent slamming of the cell door and the angry tapping of his boot heels as he left her in the deafening silence with nothing but her own sorrow to keep her company.

Rumple stalked up the stairs, furious steps echoing in his wake as he strode purposefully toward the Great Hall where the curio cabinet that Belle routinely cleaned sat, mocking him mercilessly. You almost let her fool you, Rumple, the Dark One raged inside him. You almost gave your powers up for a girl! he sneered. Did you really think she could love you? No one can love you, Rumpelstiltskin. You’re a beast; and worse, you’re a coward.

Unable to withstand the taunting of the darkness within him, he retrieved his walking staff of old and smashed it into the curio cabinet, relishing the sound of breaking glass and reveling in the feel of his treasures disintegrating under the power of his rage.  When there was nothing left to break, he collapsed against the splintered frame, breathing heavily, but the rage wouldn’t abate.  He turned to leave the castle, hoping that the crisp spring breeze would help him regain some semblance of control when his gaze fell upon the tea service sitting innocently on the dining table.  His hand closed over a cup and he flung it forcefully against the great stone pillar next to the door leading into the kitchens, followed by another and another.  He didn’t stop until he was holding his precious chipped cup in his hand, the sight of the small porcelain vessel bringing him back to himself.  His rage dissipated and he held it tightly to his chest, closing his eyes and remembering Belle’s first day in the castle when she’d chipped it.  His cup.  His Belle.  He’d been changed that day just as surely as the cup in his hand.  He couldn’t afford to let her in.  He couldn’t allow himself to accept her love, for no matter how much he denied it, the kiss wouldn’t have nearly broken his curse if she didn’t truly love him.  But he couldn’t give her that power over him.  Bae...he had to find Bae.  Nothing was more important than his son...not even the possibility of love and happiness.

Bae’s gaze swung back and forth between the Dark One and Gold, his face screwed up in confusion.  “She really must love you to have forgiven you for that.  Did you make her clean up the mess?” he asked, trying for a bit of levity to ease his father’s suffering.

Gold glared at him and shook his head, his shaggy mane flipping into his eyes.  His teeth gnashed together until he was sure his gold cap would loosen under the strain.  “No, son, I didn’t ask her to clean it up.  Things only got worse from here on out.”

“How could they possibly get worse than this?” Bae asked incredulously.

Gold didn’t answer, but turned on his heel and stalked off after his alter ego into the corridor that led back down into the dungeons.  The torches hanging on braces every so many feet along the walls sprang to life to light the way as the imp trudged towards the cell he’d tossed Belle into earlier, his shoulders weighted down by the decision he’d made, too stubborn to change his mind and too much of a coward to ask her forgiveness.  He paused before the cell door and steeled himself for what lay ahead, gathering his darkness about him like a cloak in preparation of facing the one woman in the realm who dared to fall in love with a beast.

The cell door opened slowly and with a loud creak and a flourish of his hand and he stepped inside, Gold and Bae following and stood off to the side to watch the tragedy that was destined to befall the sorcerer.  Bae laid his hand atop his father’s shoulder and squeezed it reassuringly.  “Remember, Papa, you have it in you not to repeat the mistakes of the past.”

Gold ignored him, his eyes drawn to his Belle as she rose to her feet and glared stubbornly at Rumpelstiltskin as he ordered her to leave the castle.  “Go,” he said, his voice hoarse with emotion and he prayed that she wouldn’t notice its slight tremor as he pointed one long finger at the cell door.

“Go?” she asked, unwilling to believe her ears.  It had to be some kind of trick; or at the very least a desperate ploy to run away from his feelings.  He only succeeded in raising her ire as he turned his back on her, completely dismissing her.  How could he simply ignore what was between them?

Rumpelstiltskin hadn’t expected her to argue with him.  She should be running for the door, happy to be free of me at last.  “I don’t want you anymore, dearie.”

Gold cringed as the words flowed from the sorcerer’s lips and he had to bite back a whimper as he took in the pain that crossed Belle’s delicate features.  He had caused her so much distress, so much heartache it was a wonder when the curse had broken that she hadn’t run screaming in the opposite direction.  It took more willpower than he realized he possessed to stop himself from reaching for her as she passed them on her way out the door.

“Bae, please, can’t we go now? I don’t want to hear this again.  Once was painful enough,” he pleaded with his son.

Bae was of the opinion that wild horses couldn’t have dragged him out of there.  It was a rare moment when he could get a glimpse into his father’s complicated past and he wanted to see what happened next.  Besides, there was a lesson for Gold to learn here and they wouldn’t be able to leave until he did.  “Sorry, Papa.”

Belle paused outside of the cell door, fully intending to leave and then changed her mind, stalking back into the cell to stand before her True Love.  She refused to leave without having her say in the matter.  It wasn’t just his life that would forever be changed by his stubborn refusal to accept her love, but hers as well.  “You know, you were freeing yourself.  You could have had happiness if you had just believed that someone could want you,” she huffed indignantly, her eyes sparkling with fury. “But you couldn’t take the chance.”

Rumpelstiltskin narrowed his eyes slightly, hiding his surprise that she would stand up to the beast that held his humanity captive. “That’s a lie,” he hissed.

Belle stepped closer and pointed a dainty finger at him, very nearly poking him in the chest.  “You’re a coward, Rumpelstiltskin, and no matter how thick you make your skin, that doesn’t change.”

His lip turned up in a sneer and Gold closed his eyes, the words of the past flitting across his mind before the imp was able to utter them, this same conversation having played across his mind’s eye too many times to count over the last three decades.  “I’m not a coward, dearie.  It’s quite simple, really.  My power means more to me than you.”

Bae smacked his father on his shoulder.  “Papa, you didn’t.  How could you tell her that?” he asked, his tone laced with a healthy dose of disgust.

Gold rubbed his shoulder and shushed his son, his gaze once again focusing on Belle.  Gods, she was lovely when her ire was stoked and her eyes were shooting icy blue daggers at him.  He was suddenly wishing that he was standing in front of her in the place of his former self.  He would beg her forgiveness, wrap her in his embrace and kiss her senseless until no trace of his curse remained to taint his very soul.  She would cleanse his heart of every last whisper of darkness and together they would find a way to find his son without the need for magic.

Belle screwed up her courage and took another step closer to the twisted imp, her words inflicting as much pain on the imp as she herself was suffering. “No, it doesn’t.  You just don’t think that I can love you.  Now you’ve made your choice,” she said, pausing and drawing a steadying breath deep into her lungs.  “And you’re going to regret it...forever,” she continued, her voice breaking on the last word.  “And all you’ll have is an empty heart...and a chipped cup.”  With one long last look at her love, she turned on her heel and fled.

“Oh, Belle,” Gold whispered, burying his face in his hands. “I’m so sorry, my love.”

Bae curled his hand around his father’s elbow and met troubled sable eyes so like his own.  He knew his time as the Ghost of Christmas Past was rapidly coming to an end and he could only hope that this foray through time had somehow helped his father.  He knew for a fact that it had helped him and hope flared in his chest that they would somehow be able to overcome their differences and become a family once more.  As the golden mist engulfed them for the last time, Bae embraced his father.

“Don’t let your past mistakes ruin your future, Papa.  Learn from them, but don’t let them steer you down the wrong path.  Trust…”

* * *

Gold sat bolt upright in bed, his eyes searching out the shadowy corners of his bedroom, his breathing labored and his heart beating a rapid tattoo against his ribs.  He laid back against his pillow and sighed.  “A dream...just a bloody dream,” he whispered to the still silence of his sanctuary.  I’m home, safe and it was just a dream.  It wasn’t the first time I’ve ever dreamed of my past, although Bae acting as my guide was a bit strange.  But what does he think he can change by showing me my past?  One mistake after another, nothing more.  There’s nothing I can do to make things better no matter how hard I try.

He rolled over in the bed and pulled Belle’s pillow over to bury his face in the softness, letting her sweet fragrance envelop and soothe his frazzled nerves.  Just a dream.

**Ps: If you are reading this, you must like OUAT :) If so, come check out an AWESOME Fanfiction and Art Facebook group I started with Charlotte Ashmore, Emilie Brown, and our fellow Oncers! Its called OUAT Fan Fiction and Creations. The link is on my profile. Hope you enjoyed, and hope to see you there! :D**

******  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's Chapter 7, written by myself and my good friend Charlotte Ashmore hope you enjoy! As with last time, Rumple is flashback Rumplestiltskin and Gold is ghost Rumplestiltskin. Love to hear your thoughts!**

**Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and all character's and familiar dialogue from the show belong to Disney/ABC and the show's brilliant creators and writers. No profit is being made from this just having fun with my favorite show.**

**7**

**Christmas Present**

"Ahhh!" Neal shrieked in alarm as he woke up on Mary Margaret's sofa and opened his sable eyes. Mary Margaret, David, Emma and Belle were standing around the sofa all looking down on his sleeping form with identical expressions of concern as Henry sat next to him on the coffee table holding his hand. "What the heck, guys?"

"Dad, you were in there forever," Henry exclaimed. "What happened with Grandpa? Is he okay? Is he better? Is it working?" he asked, bombarding his father with questions.

"Easy, kid, let him breathe," Emma said, taking a seat next to Henry. She was just as curious to find out the details as their son was.

Neal sat up on the sofa and raked a hand through his short dark hair before expelling a huge gust of air from his lungs, his mind reeling from the things he'd witnessed in his father's dreams. Belle came around the sofa to sit next to her stepson and patted his knee comfortingly. "Are you alright, Bae?"

He raised a dubious brow at her. He knew that what she really wanted to know was whether or not Rumpelstiltskin was okay. "Yeah, Mom, I'm fine. So is Papa, so rest easy."

Belle heaved a huge sigh of relief and relaxed back into the plush cushion of the sofa. "And there were no problems? Did he fight you at all, Bae?"

"No, but he wasn't at all happy about the things from his past that this dream dragged out into the open."

Henry's face broke out into a huge grin and Neal wondered how many of Mary Margaret's sugar cookies he'd eaten while Neal had been off in the dream world. "What did you see, Dad. I bet it was cool."

"Yeah, son, it was  _cool_ ," Neal said with his own grin. He cast a pointed look at Emma.

"Hey, kid, why don't you go grab something to drink for your dad," Emma suggested.

Henry groaned. "You just want to talk about stuff that you don't want me to know about," he grumbled, following his grandparents into the kitchen.

Neal waited until Henry was out of earshot before he leaned close to Belle and hugged embraced her in a tight hug. "Thank you."

Belle's brow furrowed in a puzzled frown. "Thank me; for what?"

"For loving my papa enough to forgive him," Neal said, his voice low and filled with emotion.

"Jeez, Neal, what happened in there?" Emma asked, her green eyes wide.

"Papa never really talked about his past. You know what a reserved and secretive person he is," he said to Belle who nodded. "His subconscious, as you know, was driving the dream, and it took us to the time my grandfather abandoned him."

Belle gasped, her eyes filling with tears. "And he had to relive it."

"That was nothing. He held up fine through that."

"What happened next?" Emma asked, propping her chin in her hands and settling in for his tale.

"It brought us to one of the few  _good_  Christmases we shared before he took on the curse, and…" he answered, his voice trailing off as he remembered Gold's face as he was forced to watch his fourteen year old son disappear into a portal once again. He cleared his throat, shaking himself mentally to rid his mind of the memory. "He had to witness the night I used the bean."

"Oh, Bae," Belle breathed against her hands that were cupped in horror over her mouth. She rose unsteadily to her feet, reaching for her coat, but Neal's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Where are you going?"

"I have to go to him, Bae. I have to see that he's alright," she said, unmindful of the tears brimming in her cerulean eyes. "He needs me."

Emma got to her feet and wrapped her arms around Belle's shoulders, rubbing her back with a gentle hand. "He  _does_  need you, Belle. That's why you have to stay here with us."

"But…"

"Emma's right, Mom. You have to be the Ghost of Christmas Present. That's the best way you can help him right now," Neal insisted. He drew Belle back to the sofa and urged her to sit down once more. "I...uh...I saw what happened between the two of you," he said quietly, his voice strained.

Belle smiled sadly. "Ah, I see. You saw everything?"

"Yeah, pretty much."

"Wait, saw what?" Emma asked, upset that she had missed something important.

Belle turned her eyes to meet Emma's inquiring gaze. "He apparently witnessed the events leading up to my departure from the Dark Castle. Rumple has quite a temper."

"You're telling me," Emma snorted. "I've been to the shop after one of his episodes of temper."

"Bae, please try not to judge your father too harshly for his actions. You need to understand that he was afraid...of so many things. He was afraid of letting me into his heart, afraid of getting hurt again, afraid of losing his only way back to you. And I was so angry. We only ended up hurting each other more by walking away." She pinched the bridge of her nose as she thought back that last conversation she'd had with Rumpelstiltskin in the dungeons of the Dark Castle and inwardly cringed. There were so many ways that conversation could have ended differently if she had been able to hold onto her own temper. She had in fact played them over and over in her mind during the many months she'd spent alone in Regina's tower prison. "If I had refused to leave, things would have turned out differently."

"He would have just found another way to drive you away, Mom."

"But is it working? This plan of Henry's?" Belle asked, searching Neal's face for answers.

"I don't know about him, but...I think it helped me to understand him better," he admitted. "I think if he can find it in him to change, I can find it in me to give him another chance."

Belle pulled her stepson into a hug, the tears that had been threatening finally spilling over to wash over her pale cheeks. "Thank you, Bae. At least something good has come out of this ordeal."

Henry returned with a cup of cocoa for his father...without cinnamon...and sat down on the arm of the sofa. "Soooo, what'd I miss?"

Neal took a sip of the warm chocolate and ruffled his son's hair. "Nothing important, kid."

"But, dad, what if I need to know what you saw in order to do my job as the Ghost of Christmas Future? Speaking of which...Belle you need to get ready. The spell is going to hit you in about two minutes," Henry said, his face breaking out once again into an excited grin.

Neal rolled his eyes and promised to fill him in on any pertinent issues as Belle stretched out on the sofa and let Emma cover her with a light quilt. She rested her head on a soft down pillow that still held the indention of Neal's head and closed her eyes as the magic came to claim her and send her off to help her beloved.

* * *

Belle tumbled through a portal of green mist, her senses swirling. For a minute she didn't know which way was up or down. Her stomach protested wildly to this form of travel, churning so fast she thought it would never settle.

Then, all at once, everything stopped.

The world was still again and Belle wobbled forward. She blinked in vain, trying to make sense of the blurry image before her. She was in her bedroom in the pink victorian. A small smile curled on her lips when her gaze came to rest on her sleeping husband. A look of tenderness and love washed over her features as she moved to his side and stretched out on the bed beside him, propping herself up on her elbow as she watched him sore softly. She could have happily continued to do so, but she was on a deadline and couldn't indulge her own desires. She leaned over and ever so gently brushed her lips to his.

Gold startled awake and stared at her with wide eyes filled with apprehension and just

a hint of fear. "Belle," he breathed, hoping she wouldn't notice the slight tremor in his voice. His mind was still awhirl with the dream he'd had, the pain of seeing her walk away from him, proclaiming his cowardice still playing along the fringes of his subconscious. He wasn't sure how much more he would be able to endure this night. "What are you doing here, dearie?"

Belle raised a brow at him and deadpanned, "I am the Ghost of Christmas Present. And you, my love, have been a naughty boy. Something that we need to work on."

"Belle, love, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you," he apologized, reaching out to

pull her into his comforting embrace.

She stopped his progress with a finger to his lips. "You broke. My. Cup."

"I know and I can't begin to tell you how sorry I am, but I did repair it," he said, trying to smile. It came out more as a grimace of combined guilt, pleading and pain all rolled into one. He knew all too well she wouldn't be readily forgiving any time soon.

"Rumple, why wouldn't you talk to me and tell me what has you so upset? This drinking and the temper tantrums are more like Rumpelstiltskin the beast than Rum my husband. You've shut yourself off and retreated into your darkest thoughts and frankly I'm more than a bit worried."

Gold propped himself up against the headboard and crossed his arms defensively across his chest. "So because you're worried you let Baelfire cook up this crazy scheme to see the error of my ways. Is that about the jist of it? Well I don't appreciate it, dearie," he hissed indignantly. He didn't need a trip down memory lane to make him remember what a monster he was. It wasn't going to change anything, no matter how many memories he was forced to relive.

Belle reached out to cup his cheek in her hand, but let it fall away before she could touch him, the cold determination in his eyes warning her off. "Rumpel, we just want to help you. And besides, it wasn't our idea."

"Then who, might I ask, was the genius behind this grand scheme?" he asked, his voice low and threatening.

Belle worried her bottom lip between her teeth, debating whether or not it would be wise to answer him. But she wasn't in the habit of keeping things from her husband and she wasn't about to start now. "The Blue Fairy."

Gold snorted and raked a hand through his shaggy mane, tousled from tossing and turning in his sleep. "I should have known that meddling little harpy couldn't leave well enough alone. She will do anything and everything in her power to bedevil me."

"Don't be angry, darling. Please? It wasn't all Blue, though she  _did_ start it by sending Milah to you…"

Her husband raised his eyebrow in suprise, "Why on  _earth_ would that power hungry nuisance send my dead wife to torment me? Little devil."

Belle bit her lip, "She said she thought it would help…to see someone who made the same mistakes-"

Gold snorted indignantly, "Oh really dearie? And how did that work?" he asked with a sarcastic eyeroll.

Belle glared at him, "Rumplestitskin! Don't be so ungrateful!"

Rumple winced at the use of his full name, but sat a little straighter in the bed, "You think I should be grateful that little winged devil put you under some kind of fairy dust induced sleeping curse and forced you to walk me through my worst memories?" he seethed.

Belle sighed, placing her hand on her hip indignantly, "For the last time, this wasn't her idea! It was Henry's."

"Henry?" the pawnbroker asked skeptically.

"Yes, Henry. After our spat I went down to town hall and tried to ask them to cancel the party, but they said no."

Rumple scowled at the mention of that infernal celebration.

" Instead he listened to me talk about your dream of Milah and thought this little journey might do you some good. And I have a feeling you will be able to glean a new perspective once this night is over," she said, hope evident in her voice. "Won't you join me now? We  _are_  a bit pressed for time."

"I don't want to," Gold pouted, looking away from her.

Belle balled up her fists where they rested in her lap and prayed for patience with her stubborn beloved. "I propose a deal," she said calmly.

Gold immediately perked up upon hearing his favorite word in the entire English vocabulary. "A deal, you say?" he asked, his trademark smirk curling his lips in an instant.

Belle had to fight back a giggle. "Yes. If you come along on the next phase of your journey, I will give you a kiss."

"That's it?"

She bopped him in the head with a pillow. Very unbecoming behavior for a spirit, but hey, she was just pretending. "Seriously? It's always been enough before. What could you possibly want?"

Gold pulled her struggling form into his arms and kissed her, a slow deep melding of their souls as he poured his heart into it. "Forgiveness," he said simply, resting his brow to hers. "If you forgive me for breaking our cup, I will go with you and try to understand what you wish to show me."

Her eyes shown with love as she agreed, "Deal."

"It's not going to change anything, Belle," he said with a sigh of resignation. "I've been this way for far too long."

"We'll just have to wait and see then, won't we?"

"Very well, my stubborn wife, lead on."

* * *

Belle pressed her lips to his, once again claiming them in a gentle kiss. The green mist surrounded them, propelling them forward into the unknown of his subconscious to begin their journey together.

As the green mist settled, Belle and Gold looked around, only to discover they were back in the living room of the victorian. The double french doors swung open and a cold gust of wind rustled the curtains. Belle stepped into the house, bundled up in a dark wool coat and baby blue hat that Rumple had knit for her as a late birthday present. Rumple hobbled through behind her, and she helped to support him as they made their way over to the plush white couch.

Belle shook off her coat and hat and hung them on the wooden coat stand next to the door before leaning down to help her husband out of his. "You must be tired after letting all those doctors poke and prod you for hours on end," she sympathized as she helped him slip into his slippers and put a pillow behind his back. "Try to get some rest and I will go make you some tea,"

Rumple chuckled, trying not to shiver as the ghostly images from his dreams and the specter of Milah flashed before his eyes, "Thank you dearie, But I think I've had quite enough sleep for now. And you really don't have to pamper me like this," he protested as she draped a heavy cotton blanket over him to keep out the chill.

"Nonsense," Belle chided playfully, "I'm your wife and it's my job to take care of you when you're sick."

In spite of himself, Rumple snuggled into the blanket and let out a rather cat-like purr of bliss, "Mmm if you insist, dearie."

Belle giggled, "I do."

A short time later, Belle came back with a steaming pot of tea and his cherished chipped cup. She settled down beside him and gently poured the steaming liquid, stirring in two lumps of sugar and a splash of cream for him and one lump of sugar, no cream for herself. As they sipped their tea, Rumple's mind drifted back to his alcohol induced dream of his vile deceased wife.

His head pounded despite the painkillers and the bags of fluids he'd been given at the hospital and it wasn't doing anything to help his foul mood. The more he thought about Milah's ghostly image, her shadowy form dripping with chains of torment, the more restless he became. It was a dream, nothing more. But he couldn't shake the foreboding that seemed to creep along his spine. If Milah was suffering the agonies of the damned for being a traitorous wife and abandoning her husband and child to take up with a pirate, what fate might be in store for him? Her acts of betrayal surely paled in comparison to the treacherous deeds he had committed over the centuries. He shivered, a cold chill creeping along his flesh.

"Darling, are you alright? You haven't heard a word I've said and you look like you've seen a ghost," Belle said, casting him a concerned smile.

"Ghost? What ghost?" he asked, glancing about the room nervously as if expecting Milah to make a return visit.

"Nevermind, Rumple." She moved to sit on the ottoman at his feet, smiling reassuringly. "Now, would you like to tell me why you were drinking hard liquor yesterday at the shop? What's bothering you?"

His expression was guarded, distrustful as he met her steady gaze. And he felt guilty and ashamed for his actions. "I don't care to discuss this now, Belle." His voice was harsher than he'd intended and for a moment he could see the hurt in her wide jewel bright eyes.

She placed her hand on his knee and smiled, brushing his words off. "I just want to help you, Rum. I can't do that if you won't confide in me."

"I was just having a bad day," he snapped. "I am entitled to have a bad day now and again."

"Well, hopefully you will be in a better mood for the party," she said happily. "Henry and everyone has put so much effort into all the arrangements. He's desperate to cheer up his grandpa." Her face fell when his eyes flashed angrily at her, his tea cup suspended halfway to his lips.

"What party?" he growled, his tone loaded with menace.

"Well...um...H-Henry thought it- it might be fun to throw a party, you know, to cheer you up," she stammered, her hands fidgeting in her lap as she lowered her eyes. She hadn't meant to let the secret slip.

"I'm not going to a party on Christmas! I refuse to celebrate that infernal holiday!" he exclaimed, his voice rising in volume. "You can just cancel because we won't be attending."

"But, Rumple, the entire town is going to be there to celebrate with us. Surely…"

"I said we're not going, Belle and that's final!" His temper seemed to be getting worse instead of better. Belle was dumbfounded. She'd never seen him get so enraged over a simple holiday party before. In the Enchanted Forest, he'd delighted in the few parties and balls he'd dragged her off to...even if it had only been to make a deal or cause mischief.

"I am not going to disappoint our grandson, Rumpelstiltskin," she protested.

Gold chanced a glance at Belle beside him and winced at the tears shining in her eyes. He knew as well as she what was coming and he felt like a cad. He hadn't meant to hurt her. "Dearie, I don't think either of us need to see this particular memory again," he said, his voice broken and raspy with guilt and sorrow that he had done such a thing. Belle simply reached down and twined her fingers with his without saying a word. She let him wallow in his guilt, offering her strength to help him endure his wrongdoings.

Rumple's eyes were steely with disdain as he rose to his feet and shouted, "I said no!" He pounded his cane into the hardwood floor in his rage and before he realized what he'd done, the chipped cup, his most cherished material possession flew out of his hand to smash upon the grate and lay in shards upon the hearth.

Belle gasped and her eyes filled with tears that flowed and dripped from her lashes, her heart felt as though it had shattered along with the cup. "Oh, Rumple...our cup…h-how could you?"

Rumple hung his head in shame as she ran from the parlor and collected her hat and coat, the door slamming behind her as she left him there alone in the house.

It was just like she'd said so long ago; once again he had nothing but an empty heart and a chipped cup. And now as he stared down at the shattered remains of the cup, he realized he didn't even have that.

Ghost Belle turned Gold away from the haunting scene and wrapped her arms about his waist, offering him the comfort he'd rejected that afternoon. His arms hesitantly returned her embrace and he swallowed around the lump that had formed in his throat. Her voice was whisper soft against his throat when she spoke. "Now do you see what you are doing by shutting everyone out, Rum? Not only are you hurting us, you're hurting yourself most of all. I love you and so does your family. Pushing us away will only cause heartache. You can't continue down this path, love. Eventually it  _will_  destroy you."

It was extremely difficult to hold onto his grudge and distaste for this unconventional intervention in the face of her love, "I don't want to hold on to the anger, love, but sometimes it's all I know how to do. In fact, after what happened with Henry today, I'm surprised he wanted to help me at all."

Too late he'd realized what he said and green mist swirled around them, the salmon walls of tne Victorian slowly fading to black.

* * *

Next thing he knew, they were standing in the pawnshop. Snow was falling lightly outside and only a few of the small town's residents were milling about on the streets. The inside of the shop was warm and void of customers.

Rumple sat at his desk, sipping at a piping hot cup of cocoa while trying to decipher the mess of number covered papers strewn about on his desk. He hunched over a calculator, furiously punching at the keys as he tried to determine whether everyone had paid the rent they owed for the month. Once in a while he would groan and fling the documents down in distaste when he came across an unpaid debt, dreading the looks he knew would be directed at him when he went to collect those expenses so close to the holidays. Some people thought it was unfair to collect rent during the season of giving, but frankly, he was a businessman and that was his job, seasons of giving be damned.

Just as he started in on a particular high stack of expense papers, the bell at the front of the shop jingled. Gold watched as his grandson scampered through the door, grinning like the Cheshire Cat. He fought the urge to cringe at the wet boot prints that were being tracked all over his newly polished floor.

"Gramps, I'm here!" he called out.

Rumple craned his neck to see around the mountain of papers, raising an eyebrow in surprise when he saw who it was. "Henry? Well hello, lad, what brings you here?"

Henry's brow furrowed and he frowned slightly, "It's two o'clock." he said, as though that ought to mean something.

His grandfather glanced from the clock back to him, clearly confused, "So it is," he affirmed.

Henry bit his lip, hoping he hadn't gotten the day or time wrong, "It's just...didn't you say we could have our next magic lesson today?"

Rumple's eyes lit up in recognition, "Did I?" he chuckled ruefully, kicking himself lightly for forgetting this particular appointment. The magic lessons had been his birthday gift to the boy a few months ago. They had only had a handful of lessons together, and though his grandson was far more focused than his mother, he had yet to understand that learning magic came gradually. You couldn't just pick up a wand and suddenly be able perform every spell ever known. Nonetheless, he was trying, and both Henry and Rumple had fun during the lessons, something the sorcerer hadn't had in a very long time. "I'm sorry my boy, let me just put these papers away and then we can begin." The smile that lit Henry's face warmed Gold's heart, and he hated to think about what was coming.

Once the papers were safely back in the filing cabinet, Rumple cleared a space in the center of his shop and beckoned his grandson closer. From an old trunk he pulled out a slender, ornately carved cherry wooden box that held Henry's training wand. When the boy gained full control over the magic that lived and breathed within him, he would be able to wield it with a mere thought, but until that time he would need the wand to act as a conductor. It would help him gain control and focus and if his previous lessons were anything to go by, he needed all the help he could get. He brought it over, holding it just out of Henry's reach. "Now remember lad, don't-"

"Wave my wand around like a sword. I must not let my mind wander to what I'll be having for lunch while I am supposed to be concentrating on casting a spell, I must be focused and driven with my mind on my task.'" the boy finished knowingly, "Oh, and whatever I may break in the shop, it is my responsibility to clean up. I know Gramps, I'll be careful."

Rumple laughed and mused his hair affectionately, He never ceased to be amazed at his grandson's uncanny ability to retain knowledge and repeat instructions back to him in the blink of an eye. "Good boy," he praised. "Now, lets get started." Rumple dragged an old wooden table from the back of the shop. On it he place several (he hoped) relatively harmless items; a bundle of straw, a piece of cloth, a few old buttons, and finally, an animal fur. He stepped back to admire his work, smiling encouraging at Henry, who was looking at the objects in a mixture of confusion and annoyance.

"So what are we doing today?" he asked, trying unsuccessfully to hide his impatience. The pawnbroker beckoned his grandson closer, "First, we must review what you learned last time."

Henry tried hard to resist the urge to roll his eyes, but nothing got past the former Dark One, "Don't pout son. Remember, each spell builds on the previous one. Now, do you remember the spell i taught you last week to transform objects into thimbles?" his grandfather asked.

The young sorcerer nodded his head eagerly, " _Verwandein fingerhut_ " he recited confidently.

Rumple nodded approvingly, gesturing to the four items on the table. Henry pointed his wand at each of them and concentrated. the straw, cloth, and buttons were successfully transformed into small silver sewing tools, but when he reached the animal fur, he decided to try something different, " _Edelstein verwandeln"_ he shouted, his voice clear and confident. The animal fur was transformed into a beautiful tigers eye gem.

Rumple stood back and raised an eyebrow, a small smile curling on his lips, "Where did you learn the terminology for the gem transfiguration spell?" he asked, clearly impressed.

Henry beamed, "From that beginner's Encantas you gave me," he puffed his chest out proudly, "I've been studying."

Rumple smiled and ruffled his grandson's hair, "I can see that," With a snap of his fingers, the items were back in their original state, "Now, we're going to try something a bit more advanced. You've learned how to transform objects into something else, now I'm going to teach you how to revert them back to their basic elements."

Ghost Belle smiled fondly at her grandson and twined her hand with Gold's. "He's a brilliant boy, Rum. You should be proud of him."

Gold met her gaze and could feel his lips curving into a smile. "I  _am_. Very proud. He reminds me of Bae when he was that age, full of the desire to learn and prove himself."

Henry scrunched his brow in confusion, "What does that mean?" Rumpelstiltskin smiled, "Watch my boy." He stepped closer to the table, pointing at the piece of cloth, "Cloth is made from wool, so to revert it back to that you say, " _Separaten Wolle_." He snapped his fingers and the cloth transformed into a soft piece of sheepskin.

Henry's eyes widened, "Cool,"

"Now you try, separate the buttons. Say  _Separaten_  and then the magicians word for the original material. These buttons are made of bone.

Henry pulled out the Magicians Dictionary Rumple had given him during his very first lesson and found that the word for bone in the ancient language was  _knochen_ , " _Separaten knochen,"_ he pronounced tentatively, shutting his eyes tight. When he opened them, bone lay in place of the buttons. Henry laughed in delight.

"Great job, lad! Now lets try it with the-" Just then the phone in the back of the shop started ringing, and Rumple frowned. "Keep practicing Henry, I'll be right back."

Henry sighed and continued to practice the simple spells his grandfather had been teaching him. He'd performed the spells three times with hardly any difficulty and was quickly losing interest, desiring to move on to something more challenging, but knowing better than to try  _anything_  without his mentor's supervision. He fiddled with his wand, twirling it absently in his hands as he moved away from the worktable and wandered aimlessly about the shop. He browsed the shelves and admired several items before that too became a bit boring. He turned to go back to the table and wait patiently for his grandfather to return, when a faint hum caught his ear. It wasn't a loud noise, but just a quiet humming that seemed to pull at him and break his train of thought. He moved once more through the shelves, trying to follow the sound until it finally led him behind the counter. Beneath the register, close to the floor was a cabinet...an unlocked cabinet, he discovered.

Rumple wouldn't leave a cabinet unlocked and unguarded if it housed something dangerous, of that Henry was certain. He knew items containing dark magic were carefully locked away either in the basement of the pawnshop or in Rumple's home. Curious, he opened the cabinet and peered inside. The hum was growing louder now that the cabinet door was hanging ajar. Inside was a chest of adequate size with runes etched into the lid and a small padlock attached to the front.

Henry paused to listen and could still hear his grandfather talking on the phone. Perhaps he had enough time to take a peek inside. Henry looked around cautiously before turning back to the mysterious chest. He fiddled with the padlock, inspecting it for weaknesses. He knew he shouldn't do it, but the chest seemed to call to him and he couldn't resist taking a peek. Tapping his wand to the lock and whispered, " _Offnen."_  The lock sprang apart and fell to the hardwood floor with a  _clunk_. He froze, afraid to move, listening hard to see if his grandfather might have heard the noise.

After several heart-stopping moments, he turned his attention back to the box and slowly lifted the lid. It was a mismatch of several inconspicuous looking items; a vibrant red rose that sparkled with the pink magic of True Love; Henry knew this had to be the first rose Rumple ever gave to Belle, the one that used to be Gaston. He carefully placed it back and picked up an old feather quill, thinking this must be the quill Cinderella used to trap him in the magic proof cell so many years ago. He shivered to think of his grandfather trapped like that, hurriedly moving to the next item, a small vial nearly empty save for a few drops of Royal Purple fairy dust. This must be the vial his grandmother used to save David from the trolls when they went to retrieve his mother's ring. Henry smiled at the image of his spunky grandmother taking on a horde of trolls to rescue her True Love. The last item in the box was a simple wooden spindle, not unlike the one on his grandfather's wheel that he kept in the basement of his salmon Victorian. Henry didn't remember ever reading anything about a spindle in his book. It vibrated, causing the humming that had inevitably drawn him to the box. No sooner was he about to pick it up and examine it, than a tall shadow loomed over him.

"Rum, that wasn't the rose you gave me, was it? Shouldn't it be dead by now?" she asked dryly.

Gold flushed and lowered his gaze. "We might need to have a discussion when this ghost business is done." he murmurred.

"But…"

"Later, love."

"Fine," she said, deciding it would be better to humor him now rather than begin a whole new argument when they were pressed for time.

Rumple seized Henry's wrist in a vise-like grip and wrenched him away from the chest.

Henry yelped as his grandfather whirled him around so fast he thought his arm was going to come out of his socket. "Grandpa Rumple I-"

"I don't want to hear it boy," he growled, the scowl on his face dangerously close to that of a beast.

Gold winced at the fear in his grandson's eyes as he watched his former self fling him away from the cabinet so hard he nearly splintered his back on the table.

" _What_ do you think you were doing rummaging through my things!" he yelled furiously, towering over the boy, cane raised threateningly.

Gold cringed as he realized what that must have looked like to the poor young lad.

"Oh Rum," Belle asked, "You weren't really going to hurt him, were you?"

Gold shook his head earnestly, "I've never hurt a child, dearie, and I  _certainly_  wouldn't hurt Henry," then his voice lowered to a whisper "...not physically anyway."

Before Belle got that chance to ask what he meant, the scene before them explained it.

"I didn't mean to...I only..."

"I DON'T CARE" he thundered, swinging his cane just above the boys head. Henry cowered in fear. " You think you can become a great sorcerer? You will  _never_ be a sorcerer. You aren't even good enough to be an apprentice. You can't even follow a simple command!" Rumple's words stung like venom.

Tears welled in Henry's eyes and Gold's heart broke. "Oh Henry…" he murmured.

Belle glared at him, "Rumple! How  _could_ you?! He's a child!"

Gold sighed in despair, unable to come up with a fitting explanation. He had just been so worried about Henry getting hurt….

"You are done here! You are  _never_ getting another lesson again!" Rumple roared.

"But- I- I'll try harder. I won't touch anything ever again! I'll-" Henry pleaded desperately, slowly crawling away from his enraged mentor.

"NO! You LOST your chance. Get out." He pointed forcefully at the door, and Henry's eyes widened and he let a few tears fall, unable to hold them at bay. The last thing he'd meant to do was disappoint his grandfather.

"Grandpa Rumple-" he gasped, but the sorcerer paid no mind to his pleas.

"I  _said_ Get. Out. GEEET OUUTT!" he roared, his voice sounding more like an animal than a man. Henry trembled as he watched his grandfather rage, swinging his cane wildly around the shop, breaking everything in sight.

"Belle, I can't...please...take me home..." The last thing Gold saw before the scene faded was Henry sprinting away from the shop, tears streaming down his face.

* * *

Rumple sat up in his bed, his face damp. He ran a hand across his cheek and realized it was wet with tears,

"Rum… it's okay." he looked up to see his wife still there, her aura was fading, but it glowed a faint green.

"Oh Belle, I never meant to hurt you…either of you. I was just so afraid...and then i started thinking about Bae and...what do I do?" he sighed, slumping back on his pillow in defeat.

"You can't shut us out love. I know you're used to keeping everything buried inside, but you  _have_ to let us help you."

"No one can help me Belle, I've been tainted by the beast, and part of me will always remain a part of him."

"Everyone can be healed Rum," Belle assured him, squeezing his hand tightly. "It won't be easy, and it will take time, but you  _can_ be healed, if only you give yourself the chance."

Before either one could say anything more, the clock struck two. Rumple was alone in his darkened room. Everything looked just as it had.

A red rose lay on his pillow, the only reminder that Belle had been there at all.

**Ps: If you are reading this, you must like OUAT :) If so, come check out an AWESOME Fanfiction and Art Facebook group I started with Charlotte Ashmore, Emilie Brown, and our fellow Oncers! Its called OUAT Fan Fiction and Creations. The link is on my profile. Hope you enjoyed, and hope to see you there! :D**


	8. Christmas Future

**A/N: Here’s chapter 8, the one my co-author Charlotte Ashmore and I agree to be the most epic of the flashbacks! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Once Upon A Time and all character's and familiar dialogue from the show belong to Disney/ABC and the show's brilliant creators and writers. No profit is being made from this just having fun with my favorite show.**

**8**

**Christmas Future**

Belle blinked several times, trying to clear the fog that enshrouded her mind as she stared up into the concerned gaze of her stepson.  Images flooded her mind in the next instant, and she gasped audiblyas she sat up.  Baelfire’s large callused hands wrapped gently around her upper arms to help steady her, but he remained silent, giving her the time she needed to adjust to being back in reality.

She took several deep breaths and brushed at the tears that had fallen unnoticed from her cerulean eyes.  Emma and Henry remained uncharacteristically quiet, waiting for her to compose herself.  Henry reached out and laced his fingers with hers, worry puckering his youthful brow.

“Grandma, are you alright?” he asked finally, his curiosity allowing him to remain silent no longer.  “Is Grandpa Rumpel ok?”

Belle pulled her grandson into her arms for a long hug and gently kissed his temple.  “Henry, your grandfather loves you very much.  I want you to always remember that.  Sometimes he just has a hard way of expressing his feelings.  Please try not to hold what happened today at your magic lesson against him.”

Bae frowned.  “What happened today, Henry?”

“Nothing, Dad.  I just almost touched something I shouldn’t have and Grandpa got upset,” Henry said evasively, not wanting to give his father another excuse to be angry with the temperamental sorcerer.

Bae offered Belle a few tissues from the box next to Emma’s hip on the coffee table and decided he’d press his son for answers later.  Right now they had more important things to discuss.  “How was Papa with you, Mom?  You weren’t gone as long as I was.”

“I don’t know, Bae, but I think we’re slowly getting through to him.  We just need to make him believe that he can change for the better.  We can’t let him continue to push us away and lock us out of his life.  I won’t have it!” she hissed vehemently. “I won’t let him destroy himself.  I walked away from him once when he forced me out of the Dark Castle and I won’t let that happen again.”

“We won’t let it,” Henry agreed, smiling his special smile that always made her heart melt and squeezing her hand reassuringly.

“So what next? Henry is going to show him the future and everything just miraculously falls into place?” Emma asked, her natural skepticism shining through.

“Exactly,” Bae, Belle and Henry chorused.

“It might not be as easy as all that,” Mother Superior said, finally breaking the silence that had consumed her all night. The spell she had cast was simple, but it was hard work telling when to pull them out of the dreamscape and as such, she didn’t want to waste her energy blabbing with a roomful of idiotic royals. But on this issue, she refused to hold her tongue any longer. She came to stand next to the sofa, looking directly at Henry, “The future will be the hardest for Rumpelstiltskin to see and I think we should reconsider allowing Henry to play the part of the ghost.”

Henry crossed his arms over his chest in a show of stubborn defiance that seemed to run in his family. “No! My moms promised I would have my turn to help my grandpa.” he looked anxiously from Emma to Blue.

Mother Superior scowled down her nose at the boy.  She wasn’t used to having her suggestions ignored so rudely. “Henry, the future isn’t always black and white.  There may be things that you shouldn’t see.  This is the Dark One’s future that we’re talking about.  I don’t want your young and impressionable mind to be tainted by his evil.  I-”

Bae cut her off with a scowl. “Hey, lady, you watch it when you talk about my father.  He may be the Dark One, but there is good in him.  Who are you to judge?”

Belle launched herself to her feet, bristling with sudden anger.  She pointed her finger to the former fairy, standing nose to nose with her. “That will be enough from you, dearie.  You’ve been nothing but sanctimonious and judgemental about my husband for centuries when we all know about the skeletons buried in your own closet.  It was your brilliant idea to send Milah to him. You said it was out of the kindness of your heart, but I think you just wanted to cause him more misery! Well congratulations, it worked. Now it’s up to his family to fix more of your mistakes,” Belle seethed, her sharp little fingernail poking Blue firmly in the center of her chest.  “Now back off, lady, and let us do what we can to fix your mess.”

“Tell her, Grandma,” Henry cheered, pumping his fist into the air.

Bae and Emma sniggered silently, letting Belle have her say.  For the longest time, he’d wondered what it was about his stepmother than had drawn his father in like a moth to a flame, what it was about her that had allowed Rumpelstiltskin to fall so deeply in love with her when so many thought him incapable of such an emotion.  Now he could see it with his own eyes as though she were an open book.  She looked into the heart of the matter and saw what other’s could not.  And once she decided to love someone, she never stopped fighting for them.

Blue drew herself up to her full diminutive height and glared down her nose at Belle.  “Think what you wish but I have never deliberately set out to harm anyone.”

Belle pinched the bridge of her nose and counted to ten...and then twenty, but her anger could not be reigned in.  She was so tired of people with their good intentions meddling in their lives and she wasn’t going to stand for it any longer.  “The road to hell is paved with good intentions and that’s exactly where I am going to send you if you don’t remove yourself from my presence,” she hissed, her eyes sparking with rage.  “This is the last time I will allow you to hurt my husband, dearie,” she snarled. “You can take this as your final warning.”

Snow wrung her hands as she watched the confrontation, clearly upset by the atmosphere of violence that had settled in her cramped apartment.  David, equally uneasy, stepped forward to put a stop to it.  “Blue, perhaps it would be best if you leave.  This situation is hard enough on everyone without us fighting amongst ourselves.”

“Fine,” Blue spat, arching an imperious brow at those assembled in the flat. She nodded respectfully at the Charmings and swept from the room, the only sign of her pique being the slamming of the door.

Belle was trembling beneath the force of her ire as Henry wrapped his thin arms around her waist and hugged her tightly.  “You were awesome, Grandma!”

“Yes, well, I never liked her.  She’s always been vicious towards your grandfather, even when he didn’t deserve it and it was time someone said something about it.”

Emma stifled a yawn and looked at the clock.  It was nearly time for Henry to play his part and the thought did little to comfort her.  “Bae, you don’t think she would try to manipulate the future sequence, do you? Do something that could harm Gold or Henry?”

“No, I don’t think so,” Bae said confidently.

Belle snorted and ushered Henry over to the sofa to lie down and get comfortable.  “No, she wouldn’t, Emma, because she knows she would be the first one we would suspect if something goes wrong.  She is more likely to cause mischief when no one would suspect her.  Henry will be perfectly safe,” she assured her.

Emma covered her son with a blanket and sat down once more on the coffee table, this time next to Belle who refused to leave his side.  “Ok, kid, settle in and get ready.”

Henry closed his eyes and tried to force himself to relax in spite of  his excitement. He had the blood of the most powerful mage to ever live, the blood of princes and a savior running through his veins.  He would not fail.  This was his chance to help his grandfather and he refused to let anything fluster him, even someone as vindictive as the Mother Superior.

* * *

Gold didn’t even try to go back to sleep after Belle disappeared.  He sat in the leather wingback chair in his bedroom near the window and poured himself two fingers of scotch, hoping the fiery alcohol would quell some of the demons that seemed to be nipping at his black heart as they tried their best to drag him into his own personal hell.  He desperately wanted this night to be over.  Did his family really think that showing him the mistakes of his past and present would change him in an evening?  He lived with the memories of those mistakes every day and it just strengthened his resolve to push them away. Far away...somewhere where he could no longer hurt them.  He was convinced that he would never bring them anything but pain and suffering.  They would be better off without him.

Bring it, dearies, he thought as the grandfather clock below stairs chimed three times, the sound reverberating throughout the pink victorian like a death knell.  Come and do your worst and see for yourself that I will never be more than a monster.  He was not, however, expecting to see death standing before him.  He was to be visited by the Ghost of Christmas Future, not the bloody Grim Reaper!  He shrank back into the plush leather of his chair and stared with wide, fearful eyes at the form standing before him amidst a cloud of crimson smoke.  

Gold blinked several times, wondering if his favorite scotch whiskey had gone bad and poisoned him, pointing an accusing finger at the reaper.  “Go away!  I’m not dead!  I may be forced to endure three ghosts this evening, but I refuse to let you come and cart me off to hell!”  For good measure, Gold tossed the tumbler of scotch at the reaper.

Henry sidestepped the missile and tossed the hood of his robe back to drop onto his shoulders.  “Whoa, Grandpa, it’s me,” the boy ghost said, holding his hands out in front of him to show his grandfather he meant no harm. He grinned cheekily as his grandfather slumped back into his chair and dropped his head into his hands with relief.  “Good thing I’m a ghost, huh, grandpa?  I don’t think mom would be happy if I were to come home smelling like scotch,” he said, chuckling at his own quip.  The smile slid from his lips as Gold raised his head and shot him a pointed glare, clearly unamused.

“You just took about twenty years off my life, lad.”

“Sorry, grandpa,” Henry said apologetically.  Clearing his throat and bowing dramatically in a gesture reminiscent of the Dark One of old, he said, “I am the Ghost of Christmas Future.”

Gold arched a brow, a sardonic smirk raising one corner of his mouth.  “In the movie, the Ghost of Christmas Future was silent.  I take it you’re going to be out of character and be a chatterbox all evening, aren’t you?”

Henry grinned so broadly Gold could swear he could count all the lad’s teeth.  “What fun would that be?”

“Very well, my boy,” Gold said with a resigned sigh as he rose to his feet and grabbed up his cane in preparation to depart God only knew where.  “Shall we begin?  It’s not going to change anything, but if this is how you wish to spend your holiday, who am I to deny you?”He asked, sarcasm dripping from his tongue as he tried to stare the boy down with his most intimidating death glare.

“If what I have to show you helps you, Grandpa, it will be worth it." Then he smiled softly, "And I don’t see an evening spent with my grandfather as a waste of time.”

Gold lowered his gaze to his slippered feet, even the Dark One that resided inside him growled, causing him to feel shame for his treatment of the boy.  For once, he decided to hold his tongue.

“Grandpa, it’ll be alright,” Henry said, a sad smile toying at the corners of his lips.

“You really think it’s going to be like the movie we watched? That I’m going to see what will happen to me in the future and I'll suddenly mend my ways?  The future doesn’t work that way, Henry.  I should know,” he said bitterly.  He’d spent more time than he cared to dwell on over the centuries trying to see into the future...or rather his son’s future and it had nearly driven him mad.  Instead of a clear picture, he had only been able to see bits and pieces.  The only thing that had sustained him through the years was the knowledge that he would eventually be reunited with Baelfire, even though he couldn’t determine when or exactly where.

“I have faith, Grandpa.”  Henry threw his arms around his grandfather’s waist and hugged him tightly, hoping that he wouldn’t see the moisture building in his eyes.  Gold was a bit teary-eyed himself when the boy pulled away.  Henry slipped his hand into Gold’s and snapped his fingers, letting a cloud of crimson mist envelop them and propel them forward into the realm of unreality.  One that would either give Gold hope for a bright future with his family or shatter his dreams to bits.

* * *

Gold waved a hand before his face, coughing as the crimson smoke began to fade from view.  Clearly the boy didn’t have a firm grip on teleportation within dream sequences as of yet.  Perhaps in their next lesson they would be able to work on that.  His teeth gnashed together at the thought, remembering that he’d told Henry there would be no more lessons.  He’d been rash in his decision and would have to swallow his pride and apologize for being so unyielding.

       He took in his surrounding and then blinked several times in bewilderment.  “Where the hell are we?” he asked, refusing to believe what his eyes were clearly showing him.  They were in Storybrooke, but it wasn’t the Storybrooke he knew.  Main Street was littered with upscale boutiques and cafes that catered to only those wealthy enough to afford it.  This wasn’t right.  How could everything have changed so drastically?  Granny’s was boarded up and abandoned as was his pawn shop.  And if that wasn’t a big enough shock, the library had been transformed into something called The Turkish Tea Room.  Belle would never have let her precious library close, much less to be turned into a tea room.

       “This is what your actions have brought about, Grandpa.  Only you have the power to stop this from happening.  You think we don’t need you, but what we’ll see here tonight will prove to you how much we do,” Henry explained.  He shook his head as distorted images of his childhood home flooded his mind. It must be a side effect of the spell so that I would be able to explain what's going on, he thought as his stomach churned from the onslaught of knowledge.

       “But what happened to the library?” Gold asked as Henry tugged on the sleeve of his pajamas, pulling him toward the doors of the old building.  “Belle would never allow this to happen.”

       Henry kept silent, unsure how to explain what had happened to Belle after his grandfather had succeeded in pushing her away for the last time.  The tea room was almost vulgar in its opulence and it made Henry feel nearly embarrassed to be in such a place.  To have such wealth on display was so far from what Belle had been before, it was almost painful to see. Silk wall hangings in an array of colors draped the walls in the main room.  The many stacks holding Belle’s beloved books had been removed and replaced with low tables surrounded by overstuffed divans and ottomans.  Plush Aubusson and Persian rugs covered the hardwood floors and Gold cringed as his slippered feet sank into them.  This wasn’t his Belle and for the life of him he couldn’t wrap his mind around such a change.

       His breath caught in his throat as he watched his beloved, draped in a low cut sapphire blue sheath dress, descend the private staircase from her apartment above and take a seat in the center of the room, a servant moving to her table and depositing a silver tea service. But what was even more surprising were her companions.  Regina rose from her seat and kissed Belle on both cheeks before sitting back down beside Kathryn Nolan, Charming’s former wife under the curse. Gold’s eyes swung to Henry. who looked like he was in pain.  Mouth gaping, he moved closer, comfortable in the fact that his precious wife couldn’t see him.

       Gold studied Belle carefully, marveling over the changes in her.  She was still beautiful, if only a bit older, but there was a coldness about her that had never been there before, a bitterness that he recognizes in her countenance that he himself had worn like armor.  Where was her warmth, her light?  It was as though he were looking at a shell of her former self.

       Kathryn stirred her tea daintily with a teaspoon, her etiquette that of a former princess as she sipped from her cup.  “I really love what you’ve done with this old eyesore, Mrs. Gold,” Kathryn said, gesturing airily with a delicate manicured hand.

       Belle’s eyes flashed with icy chilliness.  “I don’t go by that name anymore, Kathryn.  Besides, we’re all friends here and we have no need for such formalities.  Call me Belle,” she said, her voice flat and emotionless.

       Regina’s ruby lips curled in a venomous smile.  “If you ask me, leaving Gold was the best thing that could have ever happened to you, my dear,” she said, toying with a small cake on the plate in her lap.  “He never was good enough for you.”

       “And here I thought we were here to discuss the demolition of the park for our new shopping center, Regina,” Belle said, changing the subject.

       Gold stared at the future version of his wife in abject horror.  “Oh, my Belle, what has happened to you?”

       Henry placed a comforting hand on his grandfather’s shoulder which drooped in despair.  “Grandma never was able to get over your rejection.  You pushed her away one too many times over petty arguments; you even threatened to divorce her.”

Gold’s eyes widened and his mouth hung there, limp as a dead fish. He simply had no words as he tried to process this new information. Divorce Belle?? It wasn’t possible… he loved her with ever fiber of his being, and she him… didn’t she? What could’ve happened to cause all this misery?

“No one actually believed you were going to do it,” Henry continued, “No one, except Belle herself. She came home to Snow, sobbing so hard she could barely stand...she-she thought you didn’t love her anymore. Snow tried to convince her otherwise, but she wouldn’t hear a word of it. She divorced you Grandpa.”

Gold gulped and he clutched his chest, feeling like he could no longer breath, “She-she did?” he whispered.

Henry nodded solemnly. “And afterwards, she spiraled into a horrible depression, closing herself off from everyone.  She couldn’t stand to be in the library because it was a gift from you.  She hasn’t even opened a book in years.  The money you gave her in the divorce settlement was used to turn the library into this,” Henry said, gesturing a hand about the room.  “She’s bitter and cold now. It was the only way she could deal with the pain.”  He lowered his eyes, unable to see the wealth of despair in his grandfather’s sable eyes another moment.  “In this reality, Belle’s best friend is Regina.  So you can pretty much guess what her life is like.”

       A whimper escaped Gold’s lips before he was able to stop it.  “I can’t watch this anymore, Henry,” Gold said, turning away and slowly making his way to the door he’d entered earlier.  It was supposed to be better…not like this.  If he was no longer in her life, putting her in danger, dragging her down under the stigma of his past deeds, she would have a chance to be happy and safe.  She would be free to love someone worthy of her.  This wasn’t supposed to happen.

       He pulled on the door handle, rage boiling in his blood at the injustice of it all.  Henry slipped his hand into Gold’s as he walked out into the sunlight and crimson smoke enveloped them once more.

* * *

           Gold staggered back and leaned against the wall of the building behind him, resting his hands on his knees as he fought to catch his breath.  His Belle, his wife, the very reason he hadn’t given up after his son had rejected him had shriveled into herself and become everything she had fought so hard against.  He could see his former self in her now, as his darkness had become hers.  It wasn’t possible.  He had to do something to help her.  But it was his own fault that she’d become so bitter.

       “You alright, Grandpa?” Henry asked, worry coloring his tone.  “You look kinda pale.”

       He glanced up at his grandson incredulously and nodded, a smirk curving the corner of his mouth.  “Oh, just peachy, lad.”  Gold grimaced at his new surroundings.  It was a bad part of town.  He knew it well as he had several apartment complexes and a couple of duplexes he rented out there to those unfortunate souls that couldn’t afford his better properties.  This was the part of town that was home to the dregs of society in their little hamlet…drug dealers, hoods and small time gangsters.

       Gold’s eyes widened as he felt the subtle strains of magic in the air, drawing his attention to the shadowed recesses of an abandoned storefront.  There a man in his early twenties, wearing a leather jacket stood slouched against the wall, holding a cigarette clenched between his fingers as he took a long draw from the bottle in his hand.  Two other boys, maybe slightly younger than their leader dragged a third down the sidewalk to stand before the street punk who seemed to radiate power in his slight frame.

       “We got ‘im, Henry,” one of the hoods said proudly as they forced the man to his knees.

       Ghost Henry’s eyes widened and his mouth fell open in awe.  “Holy crap, Grandpa!  That’s me.”

       “Over my dead rotted corpse, lad,” Gold growled.  “Turn around and face the wall.  I am not about to let you witness this.”

       “But, Grandpa-“

       “No buts!  Now turn around.”

       Henry turned around sulkily and kicked the wall with his shoe, crossing his arms stubbornly over his chest.  “I always have to miss everything,” he pouted, but he obeyed his grandfather nevertheless.

       “Stick your fingers in your ears, too.  I don’t want you thinking this is acceptable behavior,” Gold said, glaring at the boy until his wishes were obeyed.  Confident that Henry wouldn’t be subjected to an improbable future for himself, Gold turned back to the scene before him.

       Henry smirked down at the man kneeling before him and laughed a harsh bitter laugh.  His cronies joined in.  “Mr. Tillman, don’t you know that there’s nowhere to hide from me in this town?” he asked, tossing his cigarette aside and grasping the man’s chin in his hand in a punishing grip.

       “I’m s-sorry, Mr. M-Mills.  I promise to get you the money!” Nicolas Tillman stammered, his entire body trembling in fear.

       Henry pushed the man back to land on his rear and scoffed, “You broke a deal with me, Mr. Tillman.  You know very well that nobody breaks deals with me.”  He circled around behind the man casually, putting on a good show for his friends.

       Gold closed his eyes and swallowed around the lump that had formed in his throat.  How many times had he said those same words in the past when he’d been the monster everyone feared.  How could his beloved grandson think that it was acceptable for him to act in such a way?  

Because of you.  Always because of you, Rumpelstiltskin.  The lad was following in his footsteps.  This was the example that he’d set for the boy and it was the worst possible one that he could have followed.

       “I think you need a lesson, Mr. Tillman,” Henry said with a grand flourish of his hand as he stood before the cowering man on the ground.

       “No! Please, Mr. Mills, I swear I’ll get the money.  I just need a little more time,”

       “Sorry, Tillman, time’s up.  You can serve as an example to others as to what will happen if you break a deal with me.”  Henry snapped his fingers and Nicolas Tillman’s form was engulfed in an acrid green smoke.  Henry’s gang stepped back warily, never sure when they would find themselves at cross purposes with their leader and end up in the same situation as the unfortunate Tillman.

       “You gonna squash ‘im, boss?” asked, the blond punk, nudging the salamander with the toe of his boot.

       “No.  Deliver him to his sister and tell her she can pay his debt or share his fate.”

       Gold covered his mouth with his hand and prayed that he would be able to hold onto the contents of his stomach.  “Dear gods!  It’s a mini me.”

       “Grandpa!” Henry yelled loudly, startling Gold.  “Can I take my fingers out of my ears yet?”

       Gold wanted to bang his head against the brick wall behind him.  “Yes, lad.”  He grabbed Henry by his upper arm and started off down the street.  This was getting ridiculous, he thought.

       Henry eyed his grandfather hopefully.  “So what happened, Grandpa?  Do I turn into a delinquent or something?”

       Gold snorted.  “Oh, no, my boy…something much worse.”

       “Like what?”

       “Me.”

       Henry dug his heels into the pavement, forcing Gold to stop.  “But that’s not such a bad thing,” Henry said, thinking there were worse things than being like the grandfather he looked up to.

       Gold put his hands on Henry’s shoulders and tried to explain.  “You don’t want to be like me Henry.  You don’t want to let the darkness consume you.  You mustn’t use your magic for evil.”  It hit Gold then that he was repeating the very words Belle had said to him on more occasions than he cared to count.  And now he was advising his grandson to do the same.

       “I won’t, Grandpa.  I have you to teach me how to use it properly,” the boy said proudly.  “I need you.”

       Gold pulled Henry into his arms and held on.  No one besides Belle had ever said they needed him, especially as fiercely as his grandson claimed.  “I need you too, lad.”

       Henry smiled warmly up at his grandfather and set off again down the street.  “We only have two more stops to make, Grandpa, so hopefully you’ll have your epiphany soon because  I’m beat!”

His grandfather chuckled as he watched Henry stifle a yawn.  “Have you learned anything from all this?” the boy asked as they continued down the street.

       Had he?  He’d learned that his family had gained nothing from him aside from a large dose of suffering.  He had been convinced that they didn’t need him in their lives, that they’d be better off without him, but was that entirely true?  Belle and Henry, however didn’t seem happy in this possible future.  Was it really possible that they needed him in their lives?

       Gold ruffled Henry’s dark locks and gave him a half smile.  “Possibly, Henry.  Indeed it’s very possible.”

       Henry returned his smile and linked his hand with Gold’s once again as the magical crimson smoke engulfed them once more.

* * *

Gold squeezed his eyes tightly shut, his stomach churned in protest. Already he had seen two of the most cherished people in his life become something he never thought possible. It was a lot to wrap his head around, the fact that they had become mirror images of himself because he wasn’t there to prevent it. What more could possibly go wrong?

“Grandpa,” Henry whispered, tugging on his arm. His voice wobbled a bit, he sounded almost...afraid. Reluctantly, the sorcerer slowly opened his eyes and glanced around.

They were in the loft, Henry’s bedroom in Mary Margaret and David’s apartment. The paint was peeling on the walls, and his once treasured comics were strewn about the room, carelessly opened and wrinkled, as if he had walked all over them. Movie posters hung on the walls, but the edges were curled and some looked like they could come tumbling down at any minute. Everything was dark save for a small stream of bright moonlight coming from an open, or rather broken, window on the far side of the room. Outside Gold could see a tall, sinister looking tree looming high above the apartment roof, gnarled branches twisting this way and that, looking almost like the knarled hands of the Blind Witch, ready to grab her unsuspecting prey as they wandered closer. Gold resisted the urge to shiver as he followed the trail of moonlight with his eyes. It lit Henry’s oak desk, now turned spell table. A calderon sat atop it, bubbling with bright pink liquid next to an open spell book that looked eerily similar to Cora’s  Gold cringed to think what potion might be in the making; nothing good ever came of potions that reeked of a color so close to that of human blood. But even amidst all this evidence, the pawnbroker still wasn’t sure what he’d been brought here to see. He was about to turn and ask as much, but just then he heard the window creek.  

The twenty year old Henry that he had seen not ten minutes ago scrambled up the tree and into the room, wincing as the old floorboards creaked. He stayed still for a few minutes, but when he heard no sounds from the lower floor, he smiled nonchalantly and tossed his leather coat on the bed.

“Now, to make that weasel pay,” he hissed, making his way over to his desk. He uncorked a vial of bright blue liquid, pouring it in the cauldron and laughing a maniacal Dark One giggle as purple smoke billowed out, “Everything comes with a price, boy,” he murmured to himself, “and now, you need to pay up.”     

Gold felt Henry shudder next to him, “I-I’m not like that!” he murmured, cuddling closer to the older man, who only latched on tighter, trying hard to swallow the lump in his throat.

“Of course not lad, and you never will be.” Not while I’m around, he added silently.

Just as older Henry was about to shimmy back down the tree, a small vial of now blood-red liquid, the bedroom door swung open, slamming against the opposite wall so hard the plaster crumbled to rain down on the dull floorboards. “Henry!” Bae reprimanded, stalking to the other side of the room and staring him down outside the window, “Where do you think you’re going at three o’clock in the morning?” he asked raising an eyebrow inquiringly.

“What do you care?” the boy scoffed, unphased by his father’s scowl. “You’re never home!”

Bae closed his eyes, counting to ten as he clenched and unclenched his fists, “Come back in here, Henry, I think we need to talk about this. I can’t have you wondering around at all hours of the night, you might get hurt.”

The older boy rolled his eyes and younger Henry cringed, he would never be that disrespectful to his Dad!

“Lad, I think you oughta turn around again, I’ll never let this happen to you, but I don’t want you having nightmares about it.” Gold said. This time, Henry obeyed without hesitation, burying his face against his grandfather’s shoulder and covering his ears.  He didn’t like this version of himself.

Satisfied that his grandson wouldn’t be scarred for life about things that were never going to happen, the pawnbroker turned back to the scene.

Bae sighed, “Come on Henry, you were never like this when you were younger.  What's gotten into you?”

“Nothing Dad, I’m just learning to do things my own way, since you won’t let me talk to Grandpa and its not like you have the time to teach me.”

Bae looked wounded and Gold sucked in his breath. Was his relationship with his son really so bad that he would be forbidden to see his grandson down the road?

“Henry,” his father sighed, “it’s not like that, and you know it! Your grandfather’s a recluse, has been for years, ever since he and Belle divorced.  It’s not me that doesn’t want to see him, it's him who doesn’t want to see us!”

Gold staggered backward, a recluse who didn’t want to see the son he’d spent centuries looking for? How could that be?

Henry raised an eyebrow,”Oh really? Cause that’s sure not what it seems like.”

“Trust me Henry, if I knew magic, I’d teach you, but I don’t.”

Henry sighed audibly, clearly he’d heard that before.

“I’m sorry, tiger,” Bae continued, “I know you miss Rumple. I do too...but I’m doing the the best I can here.”

Henry scowled, scrunching his nose at his once favorite nickname, “Dad, I’m twenty, not ten.  Don’t call me tiger. And you don’t need to teach me, Mom is teaching me.

Regina’s been teaching you?” Bae asked, shocked, and slightly appalled considering how controlling the mayor had gotten in the past few years. She was downright close to Evil Queen territory as of late. “Since when?”

“Two years tomorrow,” Henry shrugged nonchalantly.

Bae clenched his jaw and let out a long breath, “Come on, bud, get outta that tree and we can talk about this.”

But his son stayed firmly planted on the branches. “No time, dad, I gotta meet the guys.”

“Henry,” his father said firmly, “you’re not going out now. You do and you’re grounded for a month.”

Henry laughed at that. “And who’s gonna enforce it, you? You’re never home!  Besides, I’m an adult now.  You can’t ground me like I’m twelve anymore, Dad.”

Now Bae was getting angry. “Henry Daniel Mills that was uncalled for and you know it.  And as long as you live under my roof, you’ll follow my rules.”

“Is that what Grandpa told you before you ran away from him...to another realm?” Henry sneered, still bitter and blaming his father for the way his relationship with Rumpel had deteriorated.

“Things were different between me and Papa…”

“Yeah whatever.  You always have an excuse to rationalize your behavior so Grandpa comes out as the bad guy.  Ever since you took over the pawnshop and the sheriff’s station, I never see you!”

Bae shook his head and ran a hand through his hair, at a loss of what to say, “This isn’t about my father, Henry!  This is about you and me and what the hell is going on with you lately. We used to be so close. You used to tell me and your Ma everything.  Now God only knows where you are  most of the time. You’re turning into a delinquent.  and what’s worse is that you have magic that can really hurt people since you obviously have no control.” he said, gesturing to the overflowing calderon on his desk.  

“Why should I have to tell you where I am 24/7, I’m not a baby!”

“No, you’re not. But you are my son, and that means its my job to keep you safe, something I can’t do if I have no idea where you’re going.

Henry snorted indignantly, “Yeah, whatever. And anyway,  I do have control, just not the kind you want,” he retorted, “Grandpa taught Regina, so why can’t Regina teach me?”

“Papa taught Regina dark magic Henry, the kind that corrupted him and twisted him so much it nearly destroyed him.  Belle was the only one who was ever able to draw him out of the darkness.  Now that she’s divorced him, he’s cut himself off from his entire family.  God only knows what he does all alone in that house of his.”

“And you don’t even care anymore, do you, Dad?  It’s not like you’ve tried reaching out to him over the years.  And you’re right.  I’ll give you that.  Regina shouldn’t be teaching me magic, my grandpa should.”

“Henry, this is an old argument and I’m in no mood to go through this again at three a.m.  I know I’ve made mistakes, and I’m so sorry, Henry, but I had no choice.  I’m trying-”

“Well try harder.” And with that he climbed down the tree before his father could say another word.

Bae slammed his fist into the wall and cursed at yet another failure to connect with his son.  He had missed so much of his life before finding him in Storybrooke and there had only been a handful of years that they’d all been happy.  It wasn’t until Gold had shut them out of his life that he’d begun having problems with Henry.  Now he was completely out of control and he had no idea how to repair their relationship.

Gold held Henry to him, rubbing soothing circles on his grandson’s back as he watched Baelfire storm from the room.  It’s all my fault. he thought,  Everything that’s happening is because of me.  He could feel his eyes stinging with a fresh wave of tears as shame crept up his spine at his grandson’s fate.

“Henry, lad,” Gold said, pulling the boy's fingers out of his ears and wiping away his tears.  “That isn’t you.  I am not going to let that happen to you.”

“But, Grandpa,” Henry protested, his voice trembling with emotion.  “This is my future.”

Gold cupped Henry’s face in his calloused hands and forced him to meet his gaze.  “What have I told you about the future Henry?”

“That it isn’t written in stone and...and that it’s ever changing.”

“Exactly.” Gold smiled, bending down and wrapping him in a bear hug, “Now, is it time to go home yet?”

“Um...sorry, Grandpa.  According to the information wiggling around in my head, we have one more stop to make.  Then I guess you can go home.  You’ve got a lot to think about when you get there too, it seems,” Henry said reluctantly.  There was no way he could tell his grandfather about the last trip on his itinerary.

Gold looked about the room, his nose crinkled with disgust.  “Then let’s get on with it,

shall we?”

Henry clasped Gold’s hand tight and concentrated on their next venue; a swirl of crimson smoke enveloped them and beckoned them into the unknown.

* * *

           Gold coughed, fighting to drag air into his starving lungs, as the smoke dissipated.  His grandson was really going to have to get a handle on his teleportation spell sometime in the near future.  He stared disbelievingly at the black wood doors before him with their ornate gold trim, wondering why they would possibly be here of all places.  But before he could ask, Henry turned to him, nervously wringing his hands.  It was a gesture he’d picked up from Belle, one that was a sure sign that he had something he didn’t want to tell him.

       Gold arched a brow at the boy.  “Alright, lad, spit it out.”

       “Grandpa, I…uh…I’m not allowed to go with you this time.  You have to do this one by yourself,” Henry said, his gaze slipping downward, unable to meet his grandfather’s eyes.

       “I thought you were supposed to be my guide,” Gold said, flourishing his right hand in a gesture reminiscent of the dark one as he cast his grandson a dubious stare.

       “I know, Grandpa, but I’m not allowed and I have to abide by the rules.”

       Gold stared apprehensively at the door and took a hesitant step back.  “I don’t want to go in there, Henry,” he said, his voice no more than a whisper.

       Henry caught his hand, a sad smile curving his lips.  “I love you, Grandpa,” he said, already beginning to fade.  “Please remember that.  Me, Dad, Grandma; we all love you.”

       Gold clutched thin air as Henry faded into nothing, leaving him standing alone on the sidewalk, the cold wind whipping about him.  His steps were hesitant as he moved closer to the door, pausing and taking a deep breath to gather what little courage he possessed before placing his hand on the doorknob.  The knob was icy cold beneath his warm fingertips as he turned it and stepped into the dimly lit foyer.  Where am I supposed to go?  Why do I have to do this alone?  Questions churned themselves over and over in his mind as he made his way through the darkened corridor, seemingly drawn by an invisible force to the large room at the end.

       The hall was dark and deserted and Gold had to make himself move forward down the long aisle.  Pews lined either side of the aisle, silent and empty.  Why couldn’t Henry have been here with him?  Oh, Gods!  It’s Bae, he’s dead!  he thought frantically.   That has to be why Henry isn’t allowed to be here.  Gold thanked the spirits-or whoever was controlling this crazy dream- that they hadn’t allowed Henry to see his father in a casket. His feet propelled him forward to the casket at the head of the room, tears silently streaming down his face.

       “Oh, Bae, I’m so sorry, son,” he said, his voice cracking on the last word as he slid his hand along the solid black lacquered finish of his son’s final resting place.  As if by saying his name had conjured him from thin air, Baelfire walked into the room, followed closely by…Regina.

       “What the hell?” he asked, forgetting that they couldn’t hear him.  “What is she doing here, Bae?”  His dark sable eyes turned dark and fearful as he watched his son lay his hand on the casket, silent tears streaming down his face.

       “I’m so sorry, Papa.  If only-“

       “No!” Gold yelled, finally finding his voice.  “What the hell is this, Bae?  I’m dead?  You’re telling me I’m dead?”

       Bae accepted the tissue Regina offered,  “I love you, Papa.  I’m so sorry I let our differences come between us.  I didn’t realize how much you meant to me until it was too late,” he said through choked sobs.  He turned on his heel, uncomfortable allowing Regina to see him in such an emotional state, and left the room.

       Regina’s eyes were dry as she laid a single white rose on the finish of the casket.  “It wasn’t supposed to be like this, Rumpelstiltskin,” she said quietly.

       Gold quirked a brow.  “Really, dearie?” he asked in his most sardonic tone.  “What, did you expect to go first? Or is it that you thought you would be the one to light the match under my funeral pyre?”

       “I’ve missed you.  I have everything I want now.  I own this town and rule it with an iron fist.  I have friends and I have Henry.  But I don’t have you.  I’m bored to tears, Rumple.  You were supposed to be here to help me.  I don’t have anyone to argue with and it gets quite boring.”

       Gold shook his head in awe of his former apprentice.  “Yes, dearie, let’s make this all about you.  Selfish to the last, I see.”

       Regina wiped a single tear from the corner of her eye.  “What good is being the Evil Queen if you’re not there to thwart me at every turn?  I finally have all the power and you’re not here for me to gloat.”

       Gold rolled his eyes and clucked his tongue.  “Nobody ever said life was fair.”

       The funeral director came into the room and flipped a switch on the wall, flames springing to life in the crematorium.  “We can proceed whenever you’re ready, Mayor Mills,” he said in a solemn tone.

       Regina nodded silently, stepping away from the casket.  Gold’s brows drew together in a horrified grimace.  “You’re going to burn me?  Regina!  You can’t let them burn me!” but as he spoke, she was lighting a very intimidating match,

 Regina!” Gold covered face with his hands, pressing his palms into his eyes.  He refused to believe that Regina hated him enough to have his body burned.  And where was his Belle? Belle would save him.  She was the only person who had ever loved him enough to want to save him.  

But she wasn’t here.  He was alone…with Regina!  He opened his eyes to the dark and he stretched his arms out in a futile attempt to glean his surroundings, coming in contact with a hard surface.

       “Oh gods!  Regina! I’m in here!  Don’t let them burn me, Regina!” he wailed as panic crept through his chest to choke him.  He could feel the heat of the fire, the smoke creeping up to steal his breath and still he called for her to help him.  “Regina!”

* * *

       The cold hard surface of the fine wood floorboards in his bedroom brought him back to his senses as he fell from his bed and landed in a heap.  He opened his eyes in disbelief and patted himself down with his hands, seeking reassurance that he wasn’t truly engulfed in flames.  “Holy Gods! I’m alive.”

       The torture of his misdeeds, of his past and present but most assuredly his future, had taught him one thing.  It wasn’t too late to save the ones he loved.  It wasn’t too late for a second chance.  And he would not fail those he loved again.

Ps: If you are reading this, you must like OUAT :) If so, come check out an AWESOME Fanfiction and Art Facebook group I started with Charlotte Ashmore, Emilie Brown, and our fellow Oncers! Its called OUAT Fan Fiction and Creations. The link is on my profile. Hope you enjoyed, and hope to see you there! :D

 


	9. Christmas Miracles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: As usual, we own nothing as OUAT is the property of ABC and it's fabulous creators. This is for entertainment purposes only and is not meant to infringe on any copyrighted materials.
> 
> Thank you all so much for sticking with us throughout the writing of this story. We hope that it has you all as much joy reading it as it has been for us to write it. So here it is...the conclusion to Once Upon A Christmas Carol.

**9**

**Christmas Miracles**

   Belle offered Henry a glass of water wrapping his cold hands around the tumbler and brushing his hair back away from his eyes.  “Take deep breaths, sweetheart,” she cooed, worried over his pale complexion.

   “Why is he so pale, Mom?” Bae asked, his voice barely more than a whisper as he held his son close to his side.  Emma sat on Henry’s other side, her arm around his shoulder and a worried frown puckering her brow.

   Belle pushed a lock of her hair behind her ear and clasped her hands tightly in her lap.  “I don’t know, Bae,” she said softly before focusing her attention on her grandson.  “Henry, could you tell us what happened?  Is your…is your grandfather alright?”  She couldn’t bear to think about some harm having befallen her husband.

   “I think I should have listened to Blue,” he said, causing a great outcry of protests from his family.

   “I doubt that, kid,” Emma said.

   “Bite your tongue, Henry,” from Belle.

   And a rather disbelieving snort from his father.

   “You don’t know, any of you,” Henry retorted, taking a big gulp of the water in his glass.  “You weren’t there.”

   “What happened, kid,” Emma asked, tilting his chin up to meet her gaze.  “You were so gung ho about being a ghost so you could help Gold and now you’re doubting yourself?”

   “What did you see?” Belle asked, almost afraid to ask.  It was easy for Emma to be able to brush off their concerns.  She hadn’t been there to personally witness Rumpelstiltskin’s life and therefore couldn’t even begin to understand why her son was so distressed.

   Henry sat back against the cushions on Mary Margaret’s sofa and closed his eyes, feeling almost stifled by his hovering parents.  “Grandma, it was awful.  You divorced Grandpa and turned the library into this fancy tea room.”

   “What!?” three incredulous voices echoed in the small space.

   “I would never!” Belle insisted in righteous indignation.  “No matter how bad things are I would never leave Rumple.  And I certainly would never turn my beloved library into a tea room.”

   Henry nodded, a sad smile curving up one corner of his mouth.  “That’s not the weirdest thing.  You were best friends with Regina.”

   Belle blinked, a deer caught in the headlights.  She felt as if she’d fallen down the rabbit hole into an alternate reality.  “I beg your pardon?”  Everyone knew of Belle’s past relationship with Regina and the thought of her cozying up to her former tormentor left them all with a sour stomach.

   Bae rubbed his son’s back, silently encouraging him to continue.  “Then we saw me, a lot older and not very nice.”  He glanced guiltily at his parents, his voice small and timid, the same unsure voice he’d used when he’d first come to know Emma and he was afraid of her rejection.  “Grandpa made me turn around and stick my fingers in my ears so I couldn’t watch.  He said he’d never let that happen to me.”

   Belle patted his knee.  “Of course he wouldn’t let anything bad happen to you, Henry.  You know how much your grandfather loves you.” But that didn’t stop her from wanting to clobber Rumpelstiltskin for putting them all through this fiasco because of his ingrained self-loathing and thinking that everyone would be better off if he were no longer a part of their lives.

   “He seemed to be really shaken up about it.  But the worst part was when we ended up at my dad’s place.  I was fighting with you, Dad,” he said, avoiding his father’s eyes.  Baelfire hugged him tightly and rested his head atop Henry’s crown.

   “It’s alright, buddy.  We’re going to straighten everything out; I promise.”

   “I don’t know what happened in the last part, though.  I wasn’t allowed to go with him,” he said, his brows drawing together in a deep frown.  He reached forward and clasped Belle’s hand in his.  “Grandma, what if something happened to him?  What if he couldn’t get back because I wasn’t there to guide him.  What if—“

   Belle leaned forward and kissed Henry’s brow, her hand smoothing over his unruly locks.  “Not to worry, darling,” she said rising to her feet and moving to the door to retrieve her coat hanging on the coat rack.

   “Where are you going?” Emma asked, standing to look at her friend.

   Belle pulled the door open, smiling at Emma over her shoulder.  “I’m going home.  It’s time I had a nice long talk with my husband.  One way or the other, he’s going to tell me what is bothering him so we can move forward and he can let us love him again.”

* * *

Rumple picked himself up off the floor, grinning so wide he thought his face might split in half. He was alive. He skidded into his slippers, practically dancing to the calendar. December 25th, Christmas Day. It wasn’t too late, he hadn’t missed it! The spirits had given him a second chance. Twenty four hours ago, he hadn’t seen the need for one. He hadn’t thought he was worthy of anything, let alone his family. And then, in one miraculous night, everything changed. He never would’ve believed such a thing could happen, let alone to someone with a heart as blackened as his. And yet it had. He had no idea how or why, but something in him had changed. He’d thought he was a burden to his family, only to find that they needed him, they wanted him, they loved him, every bit as he’d ever needed and wanted all of them. And today, he was determined to show them beyond a shadow of a doubt, how much they meant to him.

He threw on his robe and went downstairs to make some coffee, all while plotting the best ways to surprise his family that afternoon. Of course there was the party, which he would undoubtedly be attending, but he wanted to make it….special somehow. Just as he was pouring himself a cup, the front door clicked open.

   “Rumple?” a soft voice called out from the foyer followed by the soft tapping of her boots on the hardwood floor.  Without a second thought, the pawnbroker abandoned his beverage and sprinted to the door, literally sweeping Belle off her feet and spinning her around in the air.  A shriek of surprise filled the room as she grasped his shoulders and held on.  “What has gotten into you?” she asked, laughing softly with delight to see the bright smile on his face.

   “Oh, Belle, I’m so sorry,“ he apologized as he set her back on her feet and took her face between his calloused palms.  He claimed her lips in a soul searing kiss, pouring out every bit of love he felt in his heart for her.  His lips coaxed hers to open for him and he deepened the kiss, his tongue invading the inner recesses of her honeyed mouth to duel with hers.

   Belle whimpered as she felt her husband’s arms slide about her waist, his hands roaming over her back as he plundered her mouth.  How long had it been since he’d held her like this in his arms and kissed her senseless?  He’d been so moody and unresponsive of late, closing himself off from her and pushing her away that it made her almost giddy to have him back in her arms.  She would have told him so if he wasn’t making her lose herself in a fiery swirl of passion and desire too long denied.

   He seemed to come back to himself as he felt her press closer to him, her hips molding into his and the blatant evidence of his desire.  He nipped gently at her bottom lip, settling into soft nibbling kisses as he reigned in his passion.  Pulling his lips away, he pressed his brow to hers and drew in a ragged breath.  “Belle, I love you, my darling.”

   “I love you too, Rumple.  I always have.  That’s why this has been so difficult.  Are you alright?” she asked, smoothing her hand over his hair as she searched his sable eyes with her own blue ones.

   “I’ve never been better,” he replied honestly.  He had never felt better in his life and it was because now he could see with his own eyes and an open heart just how much he meant to his family.  He felt there was even a chance for a true reconciliation with his son.  He took her hand in his and led her to sit at the table before moving to the tea service to prepare her a cup.

Belle watched him anxiously, concerned over the stiff set of his shoulders and the way he leaned heavily on his cane.  But she plowed ahead regardless, unable and unwilling to let him hide from her again.  “Rumple, are you ready to tell me what brought on this self -destructive behavior?  Are you ready to talk to me?”

   He lowered himself into a seat next to her and surprised her by meeting her eyes with his warm steady gaze.  Before he would have merely stormed off to his study and left her there with her myriad questions to ponder over alone.  Now she could clearly see the openness and willingness to share in his countenance.

   “I am, sweetheart,” he began, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze.  He took a deep calming breath as she sat patiently, waiting for him to explain.  “The holiday season has always been hard for me because it was during that time that Baelfire disappeared through a portal.  It was my actions that drove him away and even though I’ve found him, it makes it no less difficult during this time of year.  It brings back feelings of cowardice and regret that I’m frankly not equipped to deal with.”

   Belle closed her eyes briefly, remembering the solstice season when she lived with him at the Dark Castle.  He’d shut himself in his tower for three days without so much as an explanation, refusing to come out until she’d removed all the decorations from the great hall and promised to never speak of it again.  If he had only shared his reasons with her, she might have been able to be more supportive and understanding.  How could he have kept this from her to suffer alone with his grief?

   She opened her mouth to tell him so, but he held up a hand to forestall her.  “No, my Belle, let me finish.  Under the curse, I was missing the memories that would have sent me into my downward spiral.  And had I remembered, it would have been worse because I would have also had the regret of losing you.”  He lifted her hand to his lips and placed a soft kiss to her knuckles.  “Now that the curse is lifted and my son here with us in Storybrooke, the regret returned.  I can’t seem to connect with Baelfire and make him see how much I want to make things right with him.  The strife between us weighs more heavily upon me now more than ever, because I can see firsthand the misery that my actions have wrought.  I don’t want to lose you, Belle, but I won’t stand by and bring you down with me.”

   Belle could feel the moisture gathering in her eyes. “Rumple, I love you.  I am not going to leave you, no matter how much you may try to push me away.”

   He huffed disbelievingly, something they would have to work on together.  “I’m so sorry, sweetheart.  I promise to never do so again.  I bring nothing but pain and suffering to those I love and thought it would be better to distance myself from you and Bae…even Henry, rather than let harm come to you.  It wasn’t until I was visited by my very well-meaning loved ones in the form of ghosts that I realized just how much you need me…how much you want  me in your lives.”

   Belle rose from her seat and settled herself on his good leg, wrapping him in her warm embrace.  “Of course we need you, Rum.  I need you.  Henry and Bae need you.  Always,” she whispered against the corner of his mouth as she pressed her lips to his.

   “Oh, Belle, I hope you’re right and I don’t disappoint you.”

   “You won’t, love.  Things will get better and by next Christmas this will be just a bad memory…one that will not be revisited,” she said confidently.  “We have a very bright future to look forward to.”  Especially when you see what I have for you under the tree, my silly imp, she thought happily.

   He rested his head on her shoulder, his nose buried in the crook of her neck, breathing her in.  “Belle?”

   “Hmm?”

   “Do you think Bae and Henry will ever forgive me for my horrible behavior?” he asked, his brows drawing together in a worried frown.

   “Yes, I do,” she said with a nod.

   “How can you be so sure?” he asked, holding her closer and pressing her firmly to his chest.  After all, they had hours until they had to make an appearance at the party.  He would endeavor to show her in word and deed just how sorry he was, how much he’d missed her and just how very much he loved her in the hours to come.

   “Because, Rumple” she gasped out as his lips found the sensitive skin below her ear the never failed to enflame her blood.  “Christmas is a time for miracles.”

* * *

Gold mounted the steps to his sons apartment building, trying hard to stop his hands from shaking as he got in the elevator. He knew Bae would be at the party later, but this was something he needed to do beforehand. The walk through his dreamscape had proved to the old pawnbroker how much he truly wanted to reconcile with his son, no matter how hard it might be. It also made him realize however, that he couldn’t wait any longer for him to make the first move, Back  when they’d first met each other again in New York, Rumple had attributed his gruffness to anger; he thought if he just gave his son some space, some time to come to terms with the fact that his father had not abandoned him, as he thought for so many years, but instead spent centuries trying to find him again, that they might be able to start over.  Gold knew resentment well from his own father, and those feelings didn’t go away overnight, no matter what reasons were given. What he hadn’t realized until last night however, was that Bae had refrained from reconnecting because he didn’t want to, but because he was afraid. Not of his father, but of himself. He was just as apprehensive and unwilling to face his past as his father had been last night. Bae had walked that path with him, and now it was Gold’s turn to repay the favor. There were years of memories he had to face, not just about his father, but Emma, Henry, everything. Gold knew it couldn’t all be done in one afternoon, but if there was any chance of piecing together their relationship again, they had to start somewhere.

Gold paused in front of apartment 34C, stepping back and closing his eyes in an attempt to study himself. Belle had said Christmas was a time for miracles; he could only hope this would count as one. Baring that thought in mind, he stepped forward and knocked three times. For a few minutes, nothing happened. Then he heard the old fashioned lock creak and his son peeked out from behind the door, dressed in a nice shirt and slacks, tying a christmas tie around his neck. “Papa?” he asked, raising an eyebrow in surprise, “Merry...Christmas Papa,” he said uncertainly, opening the door a little wider, “Took you long enough to get here, old man,” he teased.  “Mom called and said you were on your way.”

“Did she?” Gold asked, his voice cracking under the strain of his nerves.  He couldn’t

remember ever being so nervous before.  “Might I ask why?’

Baelfire laughed. “She wanted to warn me that you were going to be stopping by for a chat and to promise that she would brain me with your cane if I didn’t promise to listen to what you had to say with an open mind.”and heart,  he thought silently, but he wasn’t about to say so out loud. That part of the promise, he wasn’t sure if he was ready to keep.  

“Bae…” Rumple breathed, unsure where to start.

“Come on in Papa,” Bae smiled timidly, “I have some coffee if you want it. Or tea?”

“No thanks,” Rumple acknowledged, limping over to the couch and pushing a pile of clothes out of his way, “Do you ever clean in here, Bae?”

“Hey!” his son mock-gasped, “You’re gonna tell me you were never like this at my age?” he asked, “It’s a bachelor pad.”

His father laughed, “Son, when I was your age, I lived with two women who made clothes for a living. You really think they would’ve let me get away with this?”

Baelfire smirked as he plopped down on the couch next to his father, “Probably not?”

“Wise guess, son. I taught you well.” his father chuckled.

Bae grinned, “You know Papa, I realized last night that you never really told me much about when you were younger. I mean, given who my grandfather was, I guess I can see why not...but those spinner ladies, they seemed...nice. What- what happened after he uh… left you there?”

Rumple sighed and sat back in his chair, “It was actually really nice, way nicer than I’d expected it to be, that’s for sure. Andrina and Agatha were like mothers to me, especially since I never knew my own. They knew my father was a lying rotten bastard and they tried their best to make sure I knew I wasn’t any of the things he made me think. They, as you probably figured out, were the ones who taught me how to spin- cloth that is- spinning gold didn’t come until after I took the curse. As much as I hate that wretched dagger, that was the one good thing I gained from it. If only…” he turned slightly away from his son, lost in thought. Bae put a hand on his arm.

“Papa, it’s alright,” he tried to soothe. I understand now- It doesn’t-”

“Don’t say it doesn’t matter Bae,” he interrupted, his voice suddenly sharper, “It does matter. So much. If I had just learned a little sooner, maybe I could’ve given you the life you deserved. You would’ve been the son of the richest man in town, not the Dark One or the village coward.”

“Papa,” Bae pressed, “None of that matters to me. It never did. Even when we were barely getting by, I was always happy. I knew you’d never let me go without a roof over my head, or go to bed hungry. And who cares what those fools said? To me you were never a coward Papa; you loved me so much you ran from a battlefield to prove it, despite knowing what people would say. That’s not something a coward would do, that’s what a hero would do. Even those years when I thought I hated you after I fell through the portal….you were always my hero.”

Rumple blinked rapidly, but even so tears welled in his eyes and slid down his cheeks at his son’s heartfelt confession. Without warning, he pulled Baelfire close, hugging him tight, “Oh Bae,” he rasped, voice thick with emotion, “Do you...do you really believe that?”

“I wouldn’t have said it if it wasn’t true Papa,” his son smiled, hugging the older man back, “You were never a coward, not for that, not to me.”

“Bae…I can’t...does that mean… do you...forgive me?” he asked, breaking their tender embrace so he could clearly see his son’s face when he answered.

Baelfire shifted in his seat, “Well I….I don’t know Papa...I think….I think I need a little more time before I can fully forgive you but...I do love you. And if it’s not too late, I’d like to see if we can try and start over?” he asked tentatively.

Gold beamed and pulled his son to him once again, “Of course Bae. I’d love that.”

Baelfire grinned sheepishly and looked over at the clock that hung on the wall over the entertainment center.  “We still have about four hours before we have to be at the party.  You wanna catch a game with me?  The Patriots are playing today,” he said, smoothing his hands over his jeans, his palms sweaty from his nervous agitation.

An hour, several beers and a sandwich each later, Gold surreptitiously watched his son, having grown bored with the game.  His knew something was bothering his boy other than having finally put aside his anger, yet he seemed hesitant to bring up what was weighing heavily on his mind.  Gold set his beer on the coaster on the table next to him and leveled Baelfire with a stare.  “You want to tell me what’s bothering you?” he asked, his quiet lilting brogue easily heard over the noise of the television.

Bae sighed wearily and raked his hand through his short locks.  “You know, I was rather surprised when I came to Storybrooke and found you had married.”

A mysterious little smile curled Gold’s lips as his thoughts turned to his precious wife.  “Belle is a very special woman and I am indeed a lucky man.  I don’t deserve her after what I’ve done, but I thank that gods every day that she chose me to love.”

“How did you do it?” Bae asked, looking down at his shoes.

“Do what?  Bae, what is this about?” Gold asked, a little frustrated at himself for not being able to figure out what his son was trying to ask him.

“Get her to marry you…or rather, how did you propose?” he asked all in a rush.

“I got down on my knee…which Belle strenuously objected to, I might add…professed my undying love, presented her with a ring and asked her.  That is the usual way to go about such things,” he said with an impish grin.

Bae shook his head and returned his father’s smile, although his was accompanied by a blush.  “No, papa,” he replied with a good deal of exasperation.  “How did you know she was ready for you to propose?  How did you know she would be accepting?”

“Son, no man ever knows what is going on in their woman’s mind.  You just have to stand and the precipice and take a leap of faith, hoping that she loves you enough to want to spend the rest of her life with you.  I was scared to death she was going to say no, but I would have had to live with the regret if I hadn’t taken that chance.”

Bae was silent for several moments as he contemplated his father’s words. “I’m glad she said yes,” he said, his tone filled with sincerity.

“I am too, son.  So when are you going to propose to Emma?” Gold asked, grinning widely.  “Have you chosen a ring?”

“Um…” Bae faltered, shifting uncomfortably under his father’s scrutiny.  “How—“

“I’m your father, Bae, and I can tell when you are struggling with something.  It’s not something you easily forget.”

Bae shook his head and took another sip of his beer.  “I wanted to propose tonight, but I still haven’t been able to find the perfect ring,” he mumbled regretfully.

Gold rose to his feet and reached for his coat.  “Get your coat, boy,” he urged, stepping around a pile of laundry on his way to the door and making a mental note to have Belle call a cleaning service to come to his son’s apartment before Bae invited Emma over.

“Where are we going?  I still have to finish getting ready for the party,” Bae protested.

“You still have plenty of time,” Gold answered. “Let’s go down to the shop.  I think I may have just the thing you’ve been looking for.”

* * *

"Do you think he'll come?" Henry asked nervously as he glanced around Town Hall.

Giant trees had been set up all around the room, in addition to the 12 foot one Emma and her father had decorated a few days before.Though Henry insisted upon not turning on the lights, as Belle had insisted she wanted too, as a surprise to everyone. And Henry wanted to wait for the fairies to light the big tree before the Midnight sing a long.

A long buffet table lined the entire back wall, covered in holiday delicacies. Granny had gone all out for the party, preparing stuffed roast turkey with homemade cranberry sauce, sweet potato casserole topped with perfectly toasted marshmallows, stuffing, green bean casserole, mashed potatoes and gravy, baked macaroni and cheese, and of course, her special bourbon apple pie for dessert. Coupled with that were also six dozen cookies of all kinds that Regina and Henry had baked together and an abundance of hot chocolate, accompanied by whipped cream and every kind of topping. Over in the corner, the dwarves were already getting tipsy, laughing and warbling Christmas carols entirely too loudly. Music blared from the sound system, and a fire roared in the hearth Henry had allowed his mom to magic in for the occasion, the flames dancing merrily in time to the music as they flicked rainbows of colors along the walls.

Everyone seemed to be mingling and laughing, having a grand ol time, but Henry was beginning to worry. The party had started an hour ago, and there was still no sign of Gold or Belle. Maybe he’d been wrong, and the dream hadn’t worked as well as he thought. The boy bit his lip and fiddled nervously; he really wanted to believe that he’d helped his grandfather, but what if the old sorcerer was right, and things really weren’t as simple as Henry sometimes believed?

Snow hugged him to her, “Of course he’ll come Henry. I know I wasn’t there last night, but from what you told me, it really does seem like he’s starting to change.”

Henry smiled up at her, but he still wasn’t sure.  

Emma noticed how tight her son looked, despite the cheery atmosphere and the light snow falling outside. Frowning, she moved away from Neal’s warm embrace just as he’d prepared to spin her across the dance floor and made her way over to him. “Hey kid,” she asked, kneeling next to him so she could meet his eyes, “What’s up? Aren’t you having fun?”  Truthfully, Emma knew perfectly well what he was thinking about, and though she didn’t want to admit it, she’d been thinking the same thing. When this whole idea started- Emma couldn’t believe that had only been a week ago since Operation Scrooge had begun- she doubted Henry’s plan  to act as Christmas ghosts would ever be put in motion, let alone work. But after last night, she didn’t have to be in the dreamscape to see the effects it had on Belle, Neal, and Henry. Helpful or not, something had happened in there, Rumplestiltskin was changing, slowly but surely and Emma chose to believe it was for the better. So after an hour of waiting, she was beginning to wonder. After what her family had gone through for him, she couldn’t believe the old pawnbroker would disappoint his grandson like this.

“Emma?” he asked, “Do you...do you think what we did...what I did...last night, do you think it really helped?”

Emma bit her lip, if she was honest, she wasn’t sure what it did. But she wasn’t about to admit that to her son. Before she could say anything to try and reassure him, Neal came up behind her and rested his hands on her shoulders,

“Don’t worry tiger, I talked to Papa a few hours ago, if he promised he’d be here, then he’ll be here.”

“Are you sure?”

Just then, the front doors blew open with a flourish. Belle stepped in, dressed in an elegant white gown with a scoop neck line and velvet red wrap draped across her back. Rumple followed closely behind, wearing a charcoal gray Armani suit with a reindeer tie, along with a santa hat and carrying a large, bulging sack over one shoulder. Henry’s face lit up, and he raced across the hardwood floors, nearly knocking the older man down as he rammed into him with all his weight and wrapped him in a bear hug. His grandfather laughed apologetically as he staggered backward into David, but immediately dropped the heavy bag, making it land with a thump on the floor. He grabbed his grandson and swept him up into the air and into his arms, suddenly feeling as if he weighed no more than a feather. Henry yelped in delight.

“Grandpa, you made it!” he exclaimed, nuzzling into his shoulder and hugging him a little tighter.

Gold laughed, “Of course I did my boy! Did you really think I’d miss this after all you did for me?”

Henry’s cheeks flushed, “You...you remember? The dream….my...my idea, it helped you?”

“Oh Henry…” he whispered, a lump suddenly rising in his throat at hearing the genuine surprise and relief in his grandson’s voice, “It helped me so much lad. More than you will ever know.”

“Really?” the boy beamed, “It did?”

“It did. Last night Henry, you - and our family,” he gestured around the room with his free hand, “you all did something I never dared to believe possible.”

“What?” Henry breathed, scrunching his brow.

“You made me a man again Henry. By showing me my mistakes, you made me face my past, and in doing so you made me see that the man I was isn’t the man I want to be. You gave me my family, my life back lad. And I’ll never be able to thank you enough for it.”

“Oh Grandpa,” Henry leaned over and hugged him again, loving the feeling that he had finally done something right. “You don’t need to thank us. We did it because we love you. We’d be lost without you here….I...I’d be lost…” he cast his eyes downward, thinking again of that horrible fight dream Henry had had with Bae.

Rumple kissed the top of the boy’s head and lifted his chin so they were eye to eye. “Don’t worry Henry. I made you a promise lad; I’m never going to leave you, not again, I won’t leave any of you ever again,” he smiled fondly at Bae and Belle, pulling them closer to their circle.

“Oh Rumple,” Belle sniffed, blinking back happy tears, I’m so glad you’re back!”

Rumple pulled Belle closer and kissed her, though it wasn’t quite as romantic as he’d intended, with Henry yuck-ing in his ear, “As am I dearie, as am I.”

“Ugh, guys, get a room.” Henry mock protested.

His grandfather chuckled and tweaked his nose before placing him back on the floor, “Some day soon lad, you’re going to have a girlfriend of your own. and then we’ll see what you say.”

“Over my dead body,” Neal joked. “He’s not dating until he’s forty.”

“For once, I agree with the thief,” Regina put in smugly.

Everyone laughed.    

* * *

The party picked back up after that with everyone joking and laughing and exclaiming over Granny’s feast. Rumple was the happiest anyone in town had seen him in a long time. Many wondered what had caused such a change in the once miserable miser, but the family agreed to keep their trip into his dreamscape a private matter, at least for now. Around eleven, the party was starting to wind down though, as everyone was getting tired. Knowing Henry would be crushed if everyone went home before the midnight carols, Gold decided this was the perfect opportunity to share his little surprise. With a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, the pawnbroker politely broke away from a conversation with Charming and stepped up to the podium at the front of the room,.

“If I could have everyone’s attention please?” he called, straining to be heard

above the crowd. At first, no one paid him any mind; Gold sighed, this might be a bit harder than he thought, “EXCUSE ME!” he bellowed again, louder this time Still, they didn’t hear him over the blaring stereo. Exasperated and determined not to strain his voice, the sorcerer snapped his fingers, at which point a large drum appeared in his hand. Looks like I’ll have to play Little Drummer Boy he laughed to himself. He bannged the drum three times, the loud thumps echoing of the walls. That got everyone’s attention. They all looked up, startled, and Henry ran over to turn down the music.Satisfied, Rumple took a deep breath and begin his little speech, “As many of you know, for the past few weeks, I’ve not been the best of company,”

“That’s an understatement,” Regina snorted from the back of the room.

Gold gave her a cheeky smile, but said nothing, instead continuing on as

planned, ‘The Christmas season has always been difficult for me, as today marks the anniversary of the day I lost my son,” he paused, letting that information resonate for a second, as it was the first time he had admitted it out loud. “But thanks to my grandson and his family, I’ve also come to realize its a time to be grateful. To celebrate what we have, and cherish every memory made throughout the years; because good or bad they’re all worth living.” There was a brief applause then, and Rumple blushed, hugging Belle, Bae, and Henry close when they came to stand beside him, “And so,” he continued when the noise died down, “to thank you all for the hard work you put in to this celebration, and to remind you to never let the spirit of the season leave your heart, I have presents for you all.”

He gestured, and the sack by the door floated next to him. He reached in and pulled a sleek golden envelope out first, presenting it to Henry with a flourish; “For you my boy,”

Henry grinned and tore into the envelope, beaming like a jack-o-lantern as he

read the note out loud, “This entitles you to a lifetime of magic lessons and one special item from Mr.Gold’s Pawn Shop.” he recited excitedly. “Do you mean it Grandpa?” he asked, brown eyes shining with pleasure as he gazed upwards, “You’re not- angry anymore? You’ll really teach me again?”

“Yes my boy,” Gold’s warm voice reassured him, a wide smile crinkling his

face, “I really will. And I promise, no matter what, I’ll never get mad at you like that again,”

Henry hugged him, “I love you Grandpa,” he murmured into the older man’s

suit,

Rumple’s insides melted as he ruffled the young sorcerer’s hair, “And I you, my boy, never forget that.” Then he reached into his bag once again, this time pulling out a long box wrapped in bright green paper with a golden bow, “One more thing lad,” he said mysteriously, “anyone who can reform an old grouch like me more than deserves one of these.”

Henry opened the box and peered curiously inside, what more could he ask for? He pulled out a sleek black wand, the hilt decorated with ruby rhinestones and his name carefully etched in the stem in his grandfather’s elegant script, “Oh wow…” he breathed, “is it...is it really mine?”

Gold laughed, “Yes lad, provided you follow the same rules as with your old training wand, this is really yours.”

“Awesome!” he beamed, “Look Moms!” he exclaimed, running over to show Regina and Emma.

“That’s great, kid,” Emma smiled.

“It’s wonderful Henry,” Regina agreed, “Just make sure-”

“I know, I know, I’ll be careful, I promise.”

“Good,” the blonde seconded. “Otherwise all three of us will whip your butt.” She winked at Gold and Regina, who laughed in agreement.

Next, Rumple beckoned Belle forward, presenting her with a sapphire blue velvet box. Lifting the lid, she carefully picked up the golden chained charm necklace, letting the pieces glitter in the softly lit room. “Oh Rumple…” she sighed, fingering the ornately carved chipped cup and rose pendants that hung from it, “it’s perfect.”

“This chipped cup can never be broken dearie, and this rose will never wilt, just like our love.” he hummed, placing it delicately on her neck. She turned and pulled him to her, their lips meeting in a deep kiss.

“I love you Rumplestiltskin, forever and always.”

They pulled away, not caring that the entire room was staring at them.  He then gestured to his son, who looked slightly uncomfortable to be up in front of so many people, and handed him a long black box. Upon opening it, Baelfire gasped, “Papa-” he stuttered, as a loss for words as he lifted the jagged blade inscribed with his father’s name out of the box and stared at it in confusion, “But this is...it’s your...Papa, why are you giving me your dagger?”he asked incredulously,  unsure whether to be honored or horrified.

Seeing his son’s perplexed gaze, as well as the wide eyes of the rest of the crowd that had gathered around him, the sorcerer just smiled softly, “I know you need time to forgive Bae, and I completely understand. But you also said you wanted to start over, so I hope... I hope this will show you you can trust me. I left you once son, but I’ll never make that mistake again. I won’t lose you like that again.”

Neal gaped at him, quickly stepping forward and thrusting the dagger back toward his father, “Papa….I can’t...I can’t take this. I’m grown now, I understand why you did what you did. You don’t need to prove to me I can trust you, I already do.” he smiled gently at Rumple, and started to put the dagger back in its box, but Gold placed a hand over his son’s, stopping him.

“Even so son, I want you to have it. You never know what infernal creature might invade this town now that magic works again; and there’s no one I trust to keep this safe more than my family.” He gently took Bae’s hand and wrapped his fingers around the blade, “You and Belle and Henry,” he said, smiling at the two who were standing open-mouthed behind Bae, “I know you can keep this safe. Trust yourselves like I trust you and you can do anything.”

Overwhelmed, Neal looped his arms around his father in a silent thank you. Not at the gift itself; but at its meaning. After everything they had gone through, everything Neal had done, his father still trusted him. Not just trusted him, but trusted him enough to literally offer his lifeline. That meant more than a trinket ever could.

Gold was startled at first, but gladly welcomed the unexpected affection and returned it. When they finally separated, Gold gestured to the rest of his friends, “Come on everyone, come get your presents.” he beamed.

Astonished, everyone surged toward the podium, collecting their gifts one by one. Ruby received a bright red wolf pendant that Gold had enchanted so that it allowed her to change shape at will. Archie got a new green suede jacket and two months free rent. The dwarfs got a month free food at Granny’s and Gepetto and Pinocchio each got new, fully stocked leather tool belts. The townspeople were stunned, thanking him profusely and gushing over each others gifts. Suddenly, Henry pulled on his sleeve and waved toward the back of the room. Gold strained to see over the crowd, but when he did, his eyebrow raised in surprise. Regina was sulking by the buffet table looking almost...disappointed at the thought that she probably didn’t get a gift.

“Well, we can’t have anyone grouchy on Christmas, can we lad?”

Henry shook his head no and grinned as Gold patted his shoulder.

“Don’t worry Henry, I’ve got a special surprise for her,” he reassured his grandson, “Watch.”

Quick as a blink, Rumple appeared in front of the former Queen, with Henry at his side, “Didn’t think I forgot you, did you, dearie?” he asked, startling her.

“Rumple?’ she queried uncertainly.

With a flourish, the pawnbroker drew a square box wrapped in elegant red paper and a bow from behind his back, and presented it to Regina with a small bow and an uncharacteristically playful Dark One giggle, “Even the Queen gets a present on Christmas,” he told her.

Regina smirked at his antics, but nonetheless hesitantly began to tear off the wrapping. When she tossed aside the white lid to reveal a beautifully intricate horse pin, almost an exact replica of her cherished childhood steed Rocinante. “Oh…” she breathed, shocked by the sudden kind gesture.

“There’s more dearie,” he tempted, handing her a rolled up piece of parchment tied with holly.

Regina unrolled it curiously, and her eyes were the size of saucers as she glanced between the elegant script and the once cunning sorcerer standing in front of her now, “Is this some kind of joke, imp?” she rasped harshly. Surely he couldn’t be serious.

“No joke dearie, he’s all yours if you want him.”

Henry glanced back and forth between his mom and grandfather, perplexed, “Who’s hers if she wants him?”

Wordlessly, his mom turned the scroll around, showcasing the midnight black mustang on it. Underneath, in Rumple’s firm pen, were the words, “Dark Heart; Property of Regina Mills.

“Whoa! Mom, thats awesome! Can I have a horse too Grandpa?”

Regina raised an eyebrow and Gold fought to keep a straight face. “Maybe when you’re older, Henry, For now, perhaps your mom can teach you.” Turning to Regina he smiled, “All the paperwork’s been filed already, he’s staying at a stable just a few miles outside Storybrooke. If you like, I can take you to meet him tomorrow.”

Wordlessly, Regina shook her head, still to stunned to speak.

“Can I come too Mom?” Henry asked hopefully.

“Of course…” she stuttered, “Whenever Gold wants to take us.”

“We’ll go around noon tomorrow, lad. Now why don’t you go fetch some more hot chocolate, we don’t want you falling asleep before the sing a long.”

“Ok,” Henry agreed, racing toward the buffet before his mom could protest to his consumption of so much sugar.”

With his grandson distracted, Gold turned back to the former Queen, sensing she was still uneasy about the gift, “Regina,” he implored, “I understand why you must be...suspicious, but I can assure you, this gift is real, and it comes with no price.”

“....Why?” the brunette finally squeaked out, after an eternity of silence.  

“Because, your majesty,” he jested. “Like it or not, you are my closest friend outside the family, and its time I started treating you as such.”

Before Regina could respond, a bright flame burst from one of the many trees strewn about the room. Someone screamed and one of the dwarfs raced for the fire extinguisher, but before anything could be done, Gold waved his hand and the fire dissipated, leaving a charred tree and very sheepish Belle in its place. Rumple raced over to his wife and examined her carefully.

“Belle, are you ok? What were you doing to the tree, dearie?”

Belle sighed, “I was just trying to light it, I thought if I got a match and used some candles….” she gestured helplessly to the shriveled tree,

Her husband bit back a laugh, “Belle, where did you ever get an idea like that?”  

“Well...Emma said people here light trees on fire here so….I was just trying to get into the Christmas spirit Rumple. Guess that was a pretty silly way to go about it huh?”

Raising an eyebrow, Gold turned toward the blushing blonde, “Emma?”

“Belle,” she tried to defend, “I didn’t say light them on fire. Remember the day you came over to the apartment and David was messing with those lights? That’s what I meant.”

Belle laughed, “Oops! Guess I ruined the tree then, huh Rum,”

“It’s no matter dearie,” With a wave of his hand, the tree was restored, gold and red candles nestled in its branches, this time light by self contained magic flames incapable of burning anything down.

“There. Now, where were we?” He dipped his wife, who giggled as the music started up again and one by one, couples were swept out onto the dance floor.

* * *

Neal took Emma’s hand, but instead of leading her to the dance floor as she’d expected, they went through the back doors and out into the garden, lit by a full moon and glittering with multicolored Christmas lights that glittered with fairy magic. Emma raised an eyebrow and glanced at her date, who we shifting nervously from foot to foot as he fingered the ring in his pocket.

“Neal?” she asked, wondering where this sudden bout of nerves had come from.

He shook his head mumbling, “Emma I-” sweat beaded on his forehead, despite the cold night air. Why hadn’t his father warned him this was going to be so difficult. He wiped his sweaty palms on his pants and took her hands in his.

Emma startled, but didn’t pull away,

“I know we’ve been through a lot and I...I know I’ve let you down before, but I want...I mean I never…”

“What are you trying to say Neal?”

Bae sighed, running a hand through his hair, “I love you Em,” he finally blurted. “I always have. Ever since that day you tried to break into the Bug with that ridiculous slim jim. I know I let you down back in Portland, but I never stopped loving you. I never stopped wanting to find Tallahassee with you.”

Pain flitted over Emma’s features and she was forced to lower her eyes before he could see the moisture gathering there.  Her voice was raspy with long forgotten emotion as she replied, “Neal, that’s in the past.  We don’t need to—“

“I want to try again, Emma.  I want to spend my life with you and see if we could try again to find Tallahassee.  I can understand if you can’t forgive me, Emma, but I’ll never give up on you,” he said in a rush to quell her protests.  He closed the distance between them and laid his open palm against her cheek, catching the tear that escaped the corner of her eye.  “I want to wake up in the morning with you in my arms and I want your name to be the last thing I say at the end of the day before I close my eyes to sleep.  I want you by my side as we raise our son and I want to have a family with you.  I—“

Emma’s lower lip trembled, the emotions that she usually keep buried in a deep pit in her soul rushing to the fore.  “Stop, Neal…please.”

“But, Em—“

She fisted her hands in the lapels of his blazer and jerked him forward roughly to claim his lips in a kiss filled with pain, with love and unrequited hope that they could have a future together.  “We’re together now, Neal.  You don’t have to…I love you too,“ she breathed softly against his lips.  “I’m not going anywhere.”

“Would you…ah…be willing to swear that before a parson?” he asked, one arm slipping around her waist to hold her tightly as his other hand dipped into the pocket of his blazer and withdrew the black velvet ring box, flipping it open with his thumb.  Without letting go of her hand, he dropped to one knee, the snow on the path going unnoticed as his stomach churned nervously.  “Would you be my wife, Em?  Would you let me love you forever?”

Emma’s misty gaze flitted between Neal’s hopeful brown eyes and the ring he held out to her.  Her smile wavered for only a moment before the tears fell and she reached out a hand to stroke the line of his jaw.  “Yes,” she whispered, nodding.  “Yes, I’ll marry you.”

Gold watched from the open French doors that led out into the garden surrounding Town Hall as his son slipped the emerald and diamond ring onto Emma’s finger.  When Bae had mentioned that he was having trouble finding the perfect ring for her, Gold had known exactly what was needed.  Sitting in his shop collecting dust was the most beautiful square cut emerald ring, the stone set off by two smaller square cut diamonds set into an antique platinum setting.  The emerald had reminded Gold of Emma’s brilliant green eyes and he was happy that Bae had agreed with him.  He smiled happily as he watched Bae sweep Emma into his arms and kiss her gently.

“Are you spying on Baelfire?”

Gold glanced guiltily over his shoulder at Belle and Henry who had come over to find out why he was standing alone in the darkened doorway.  “I wouldn’t exactly call it spying,” he said.  He had seen Bae take Emma’s hand and lead her outside, knowing what his son planned, he wasn’t about to miss out on witnessing their moment. Besides, if Emma had refused him, Gold would have been there to offer Bae some fatherly advice and the encouragement not to give up.

Henry grinned up at his grandfather.  “It’s alright, grandpa.  You can admit you were spying; we won’t tell.  So…ah…who are you spying on?”

“I was not spying!” he hissed, not wishing for Emma or Bae to overhear him.

“Of course not, darling,” Belle said dryly, ruining the effect as she yawned loudly.

Gold led them back into the warm room and wrapped his arm about her waist.  “I think we should spend less time worrying about whether or not I was spying and concentrate on getting you home, Mrs. Gold,” he said, nuzzling his nose into the curls that trailed over her shoulder.

“I think that’s an excellent idea, Rumpel,” Belle said.

Gold turned to Henry and ruffled his hair.  “You need to get your parents to take you home as well, lad.  We’ll be going to the stables tomorrow…or rather later today it seems and you need to have your rest.  I’ll not have you falling off that steed because you’re too tired to stay in the saddle.”

Henry embraced his grandfather and kissed his grandmother on the cheek before running off to find his parents.  He should have mentioned that it would be better if Henry stayed with Regina that night, but pushed the thought aside as he and Belle made their way to gather their coats, stopping along the way to say goodnight to their friends.

* * *

 

Belle rested her head against Gold’s shoulder as they drove the short distance to their home, comfortable and warm and happy to have her husband back to his old self…or maybe a better version of himself.  He held her close to his side as he ushered her from the car and into the house.  He took her coat and kissed her gently as they stood there in the foyer, locked in one another’s embrace.

“Merry Christmas, my darling wife,” he whispered as his lips brushed hers once more.

“It was a very Merry Christmas, Rum,” she agreed, trailing her lips along the stubbled line of his jaw.  He shivered in her arms, his hands settling over the curve of her hips and pulling her forward to press more tightly against him.

He took her hand and led her toward the stairs to go up to their bedroom, but she resisted, nodding her head to the parlor where only the lights from the Christmas tree illuminated the room.  “Not yet.”

“I thought you were tired, darling.”

“I am, but I think we can spare a few moments.  I want to give you one last gift this evening,” she replied, a gamine-like grin curving her rosebud mouth.

“Belle…”

“No protesting,” she cooed sweetly.  “Come along.”  She tugged on his hand and pulled him into the parlor and down onto the ottoman set close to the tree.  She dropped onto her knees and dug around under the tree and pulled out a small rectangular box she’d hidden in the very back.

“You planned this didn’t you, love?” he asked, unable to keep the grin from curling one corner of his mouth.

“Of course,” she retorted.  “Aren’t you going to open it?” she asked when he merely stared at the prettily wrapped box with its sapphire blue paper and a glittering gold bow.

“I don’t have anything else to give to you.  It wouldn’t be fair,” he objected.

“Open the box, Rum!”

“Well you don’t have to get snippy, dearie!” he teased.  Gold slid a fingernail along the edge of the wrapping paper as slowly as he could, knowing the suspense was killing his lovely wife.

“Rumple!” Belle growled in exasperation.

He laughed and finally opened the box.  He stared down at the small item in the box, unable to believe what he was seeing.  “Belle, is this…” his voice trailed off as he felt the joy rising in his chest to steal his breath.  “Are you…”

Belle brushed her tears away as she watched her husband stare transfixed at the positive home pregnancy test she’d wrapped up as her final Christmas present.  “I’m pregnant, Rum.  We’re going to have a baby,” she said hesitantly.  “Are you happy?”

“Oh, my Belle,” he said, grasping her upper arms and hauling her off the floor to press against his chest, his mouth swooping down to claim her lips.  When they broke apart, she was just as breathless as he.  “I never thought…I don’t know what to say.”

“Say you’re happy,” she said, stating the obvious.

“There are no words for how happy you’ve made me.”

Gold set his gift aside and held his wife, the greatest gift he’d ever received.  She was his light in the darkness to guide him on the road to happiness and now she’d had surprised him again.  No matter his flaws, his deals, his unethical treatment of others, she had been his constant, his rock. And she would always be so.  Though a simple desire to help. Henry had given his grandfather more than any man could ever desire…the simple things in life that most took for granted.  He had a wonderful family that loved him, he’d been reunited with his son at last and he had a wife that was truly a gift from the gods. Just when he thought things couldn’t get any better, he was being given a second chance to be a father. But most of all he learned enjoy each day for the true blessing it was. Life was good, he was at peace. Christmas really was a time for miracles.  

**THE END**


End file.
